Puisi Untuk Cinderella
by keepitasasecret
Summary: MAIN: Choi Minho (SHINee) x Yoon Jeonghan (Seventeen) MARRIAGE!AU
1. Chapter 1

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **Summary**

 **Choi Minho** adalah ciptaan Tuhan paling sempurna yang pernah ada. Ia tampan, tinggi, berwibawa, pintar dan terlebih, ia kaya. Minho bukan tipikal pria workaholic namun uang selalu mengalir dari sisa perjuangan orang tuanya dan Minho diberkati. Tapi ketika Paman Kyeong mengatakan akan memberikan seluruh hartanya yang bernilai lebih dari 1 triliyun won, Minho tidak bisa untuk tidak mengatakan tidak walau ia tahu syarat dari warisan itu adalah satu; M.E.N.I.K.A.H.

Beruntung Paman Kyeong memberinya 100% kekuasaan untuk memilih siapa sang calon (yang sungguh tidak beruntung tersebut) dan pilihan Minho jatuh pada seorang asisten desainer majalah fashion bernama **Yoon Jeonghan**. Hm? Bagaimana bisa?

 **Chapter 1**

Minho menanggalkan sangkutan kacamatanya dan memutar bola mata berkeliling lingkup sekitar. _Ugh_ , Incheon masih tetap sama, sibuk tak menentu. Dan disini seorang Choi Minho berdiri harus mencari penjemputnya. Bukan maunya untuk kembali ke Seoul setelah menikmati hidup di Florida selama kurang lebih 7 tahun namun ketika Paman Kyeong berbicara masalah uang pada Minho, pria 32 tahun itu tidak akan pernah bisa menolak. Berbicara masalah uang, Minho terletak di level yang berbeda.

"Tuan Choi?" seorang menyapa nama Minho. Pria akhir abad menampakkan diri, berpakaian begitu rapi dengan setelan lengkap. "Saya akan menjadi pelayan anda selama berada di Seoul."

"Aku tidak akan lama," ujar Minho hirau.

"Anda akan lama," balas pelayan itu mantap. "Kau bisa memanggilku Tuan Kang," dan pelayan itu mengambil tas travel Minho yang hanya memuat 3 potong pakaian. Tuan Kang memandu, mereka sampai di parkiran, memasuki mobil dan melintasi jalanan yang dirintik hujan secara perlahan.

Seoul memang membosankan. Bahkan lelaki yang tenga berjalan di pinggir jalan pun terlihat membosankan. Ia tak memiliki napsu hidup sama sekali, membiarkan dirinya basah diguyur gerimis sendu dan berjalan setengah tertatih. Tak berapa lama kemudian kepala lelaki itu mengadah dan ia membusungkan dadanya, berteriak kencang tanpa tujuan hingga getaran suaranya menembus mobil Minho. Bola mata Minho terputar, _dasar orang-orang bodoh_.

"Siram dia," perintah mutlak Minho.

"Ya?"

Tanpa mau mengulang perintah yang sama, Tuan Kang menambah kecepatan mobil dan menepi untuk menyemprotkan genangan air kepada lelaki yang masih berteriak menghabiskan kapasitas paru-parunya. Badannya terguyur dan tak sedikit air yang ikut masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Lelaki itu 2 detik terdiam, terkejut sebelum akhirnya lanjut berteriak. Namun kali ini berteriak kesal dengan tujuan yaitu mobil Minho.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" dan sebuah sepatu melayang, mendarat di atap mobil Minho dengan sebuah dentuman keras.

Tuan Kang berpikir untuk berhenti namun Minho memilih untuk menghiraukan orang gila dan bodoh seperti lelaki itu. Minho tidak berniat memperlama dirinya berada di kota seperti Seoul. _Membosankan.._

Mereka sampai. Di depan sebuah mansion super mewah dengan pancuran air indah. Bagi Minho, ini hal biasa. _Toh_ dirumahnya pancuran air bisa berada dimana-mana, bahkan di kamarnya sekalipun. Ya, ia kaya. Tanpa bantuan siapapun ia masih bisa hidup di 100 tahun berikutnya namun jika memang Paman Kyeong memiliki inisiatif untuk menambahkan uang Minho, maka Minho tak akan pernah menolak.

Minho memasuki mansion walau Tuan Kang sempat bertanya akan bagaimana kelanjutan nasib sepatu yang menyangkut di atap mobil mereka, Minho hirau. Paman Kyeong telah menunggu kedatangan Minho di ruang makan yang luasnya nyaris sebesar lapangan futsal. Paman Kyeong duduk manis di kursi makan dengan segelas wine merah. Ketika melihat sosok Minho, tubuh rentannya bangkit dengan tangan terentang lebar.

"Minho, anakku!"

Minho memamerkan senyum walau dalam hatinya seluruh kutukan keluar. Siapa yang dipanggilnya anak? Lucu.

Mereka saling bertukar peluk dan sebutan basa-basi lainnya. Menanyai kabar, pekerjaan, cuaca bahkan hitungan pasar ekonomi terkini. Minho mulai lelah saat Paman Kyeong mulai menceritakan bagaimana dulu –dahulu kala, ketika Minho kecil takut akan berkuda. Ia sudah mendengarkan cerita masa lalu itu berulang kali, seolah tiap dunia harus mengingat momen itu.

"Paman," Minho menarik perhatian Paman Kyeong disela agresifnya napsu pria tersebut menceritakan detail jatuhnya-Minho-dari-kuda. Mau tak mau Paman Kyeong berhenti membiarkan Minho memiliki momen untuk berkata. "Apa alasanmu memanggilku kemari? Aku yakin seorang Shim Kyeong bukan seorang pria santai yang membuang waktunya untuk menceritakan pengalaman kuda konyolku itu 'kan?"

"Ah!" pria itu mendelik sembari menjentikkan jari. Seluruh keriput di wajahnya makin terlihat ketika ia tersenyum begitu lebar. "Aku terkena kanker."

Mata Minho membulat, lebar. "..dan kau bahagia?" Tanyanya tak mengerti melihat pria nyaris mati ini malah memberitaukan berita menyeramkan dengan tersenyum.

"Haha, aku hidup tanpa mengetahui alasan dan tujuanku untuk hidup lagi Minho- _yah_. Karena itu aku pikir kanker bukan pilihan buruk."

Masih terdiam, Minho mendadak ingat mengapa dulu ketika kecil ia bisa terjatuh dari kuda, itu semua karena Paman Kyeong memukul pantat kuda hingga meringkik keras dan menjungkakkan tubuh Minho kebelakang. Minho akan mengingat jasa Paman Kyeong tersebut.

"Kau tidak berniat untuk melakukan kemoterapi?"

Paman Kyeong menggeleng. "Aku benar-benar ingin meninggalkan dunia ini. Karena itu, aku ingin memberikan satu berita menyenangkan untukmu." Paman Kyeong menepuk pundak Minho. "Aku akan mewariskan seluruh harta kekayaanku padamu."

 _Ka-ching_

 _Ka-ching_

 _Ka-ching_

Suara mesin kasino terputar di otak Minho. Berbicara masalah uang, Minho memang berada di level yang berbeda. Ia lupa secara tiba-tiba bahwa Paman Kyeong dalam kondisi kritis.

"Tapi…," Paman Kyeong memainkan nada ucapannya. Minho sadar dari suara mesin kasino yang seolah berteriak 'you win!' di otaknya. Minho menunggu jeda misterius Paman Kyeong. "Kau memiliki satu syarat untuk mendapatkan seluruh harta yang mengalir atas namaku,"

"Katakan," sebut Minho tanpa ragu. Ia siap. 1000% siap.

"Kau harus menikah." 

'YOU LOSE!' mesin kasino di otaknya berhenti.


	2. Chapter 2

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **Chapter 2**

Jeonghan mencoba menutup rapat-rapat kedua telinga ketika dua orang di hadapannya berdebat dan melibatkannya sebagai penonton. Ingin rasanya melerai dan menculatkan masing-masing kesalahan dua belah pihak namun Jeonghan masih membutuhkan pekerjaannya untuk bertahan hidup. Setelah terdengar sebuah hantaman pintu yang kasar, kini Jeonghan harus merelakan dirinya menjadi sasaran lain kemarahan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau seharusnya menyediakan kopi untukku!"

Jeonghan mengangguk, layaknya anjing dan bergegas ke pantry kantor untuk membuatkan segelas kopi, membawa sebungkus roti isi dan terpogoh-pogoh membawa kembali ke ruangan tadi. Wanita yang tadi memerintahkannya kini telah hilang tanpa tau kemana. Jeonghan tak punya pilihan lain selain mencari dengan berlari-lari kecil, menjaga keseimbangan gelas dan menjaganya untuk tetap hangat. Seperempat jam berlalu dan Jeonghan belum menemukannya hingga wanita itu keluar dari sebuah ruangan dengan dua orang mengikutinya sembari menyodorkan materi-materi penting.

"Nona Jung, ini kopimu," Jeonghan berusaha mensejajarkan langkahnya, tersenyum seolah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak lelah sama sekali.

Nona Jung mengambil gelas kopi. Belum sempat bibirnya menyentuh gelas, nona Jung mengembalikan gelasnya pada Jeonghan. "Sudah berapa lama kau bekerja dibawahku dan kau masih senang memberikan kopi dingin padaku? Apa kepalamu benar-benar tidak ada isinya hingga kau terus menjadi seorang pesuruh? Ganti kopi menjijikkan ini." Dan wanita itu melenggang masih dengan dua orang yang menyodorkan materi padanya.

Jeonghan memandangi kopi hitam di tangannya dengan wajah sendu yang kemudian berubah menjadi wajah 'persetan dengan semuanya'. Jeonghan melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju pantry dan menyedu kopi di dalam sebotol termos. Sepanjang perjalanan mencari si gembul Jung itu, Jeonghan mengocok kasar termos.

"Nona Jung!" panggil Jeonghan sepuluh langkah dari wanita itu. Jeonghan menyerahkan gelas kosong dan menuangkan kopi hangat dari termos. "Ini kopimu dan roti isi favoritmu."

Nona Jung menyeringai. "Kau pintar," ujarnya dan kembali melenggang pergi.

Jeonghan tersenyum lepas membanggakan dirinya sendiri pada dirinya sendiri, ironis. Nona Jung mengambil momen itu dengan meneriaki nama Jeonghan untuk segera mengikutinya kembali ke studio. Di studio yang Jeonghan lakukan adalah berkeliling menjajakan aksesoris tidak hanya untuk Nona Jung melainkan beberapa desainer lainnya, membawa beberapa kostum berat hingga membantu pada model mengenakan kostum mereka. Merapikan kembali kostum dan seluruh perlengkapan lainnya hingga pemotretan selesai. Setelah pemotretan selesai, Jeonghan harus ikut _after party_ demi mengurus si gembul Jung, mengisi gelas kosongnya jika tak ada senior yang mengisi, menyodorkannya makanan serta menepuk-nepuk punggungnya ketika ia muntah. Jeonghan baru benar-benar bisa pulang setelah meletakkan Nona Jung di atas kasur dan menyelimutinya.

Jeonghan yakin semakin lama ia bekerja dibawah Nona Jung, berat badannya akan semakin turun drastis.

Dan pada malam itu, setelah meletakkan kunci mobil Nona Jung, Jeonghan memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan yang lebih baik. Jeonghan mengakui keinginannya pada fashion sangat besar, namun jika harus bekerja seperti _baby sitter_ untuk si gembul Jung maka itu adalah pilihan buruk. Ditambah, gaji yang di dapatnya tak bisa dikatakan cukup untuk kehidupan dan tanggungan lainnya. Dengan demikian ia membeli sebuah majalah berisi lowongan kerja dan tiket lotre. Sekotak susu pisang diseruput, Jeonghan membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman dan hasilnya mudah di tebak; tak ada yang cocok. Jeonghan tidak bisa dikatakan cocok untuk pekerjaan labor dengan tubuh kurusnya. Ia juga tidak pintar untuk bekerja di bidang pengetahuan.

"Haaaah…" Jeonghan mengeluh panjang. Wajahnya mengadah menatap langit yang kelabu. Perlahan gerimis sendu berjatuhan menyerangnya tanpa aba-aba. "Aish!" Jeonghan buru-buru mengamankan majalahnya di dalam tas dan semua sudah terlambat untuk dirinya sendiri selamat dari guyuran hujan.

Semua mulai membasah; rambut, pakaian, tas dan sepatunya. Jeonghan kembali menghela demi seluruh nasib buruk yang diterimanya untuk hari ini, kemarin dan esok. Jalannya tertatih untuk melangkah, ia tak memiliki gairah untuk hidup sama sekali untuk saat ini. Entah mengapa, air gerimis seolah menyegarkannya untuk saat ini. Aroma menarik yang membuatnya mengambil napas begitu dalam dengan dada membusung. Tanpa ada perintah otak, Jeonghan berteriak. Kuat, kecang dan kemudian meredup di tengah gerimis sendu begitu saja.

Jeonghan tersenyum dalam teriakannya. Sejenak ia merasakan beban di kepalanya meringan tanpa alasan. Dan kembali, momen membanggakan itu direngut. Kini direngut oleh sebuah mobil yang melintas terlalu dekat dengan pinggiran jalan dan menyemprotkan genangan air pada Jeonghan. Sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik Jeonghan seolah sadar dan menanggalkan sepatunya begitu saja.

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Lagi, sedetik, dua detik, tiga detik. "ARGGGHHHH! SEPATUKUUU!"


	3. Chapter 3

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **Chapter 3**

"Aku pulang," Jeonghan memasuki rumahnya dan mendengar suara langkah terburu Chaeni, sang adik.

Chaeni terkejut. "Oppa, kau.. basah?"

"Aku tidak memiliki uang untuk naik taksi dan sudah terlalu larut untuk bus. Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Aku baru saja ingin tidur namun aku mendengarkan suaramu. Kau baik-baik saja? Kau basah dan.. dimana sepatumu?"

Jeonghan mengeluh (lagi) jika harus mengingat dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kondisi sepatunya. "Aku kehilangannya di jalan," tanpa perintah, otaknya memutar reka ulang bagaimana ia dengan bodohnya melempar sebelah sepatunya pada sebuah mobil dan membiarkan sepatu itu mendarat tepat di atap mobil. Dengan ironis, Jeonghan berjalan kaki dibawah gerimis dengan hanya beralaskan kaos kaki murahan.

Chaeni hanya mengangguk dengan wajah seolah berkata 'apa kau bodoh?' yang tentu saja dibalas Jeonghan dengan wajah 'ya, aku bodoh, puas?'.

"Tidurlah, apa kau besok tidak memiliki kelas?"

Chaeni mengangguk. "Besok aku akan bertemu dengan Uhm Yuna. Kau ingat? Teman semasa sekolahku dulu."

"Ah, anak kaya itu? Bukankah dia pindah ke Autralia beberapa tahun lalu?"

"Oppa, jangan katakan padaku bahwa kau tidak ingat!"

Kepala Jeonghan memiring. "Apa?"

"Besok adalah reuni sekolah besar-besaran. Beberapa minggu yang lalu kau mengatakan akan pergi juga, karena itu Yuna dan aku sudah sepakat untuk kita bertiga pergi bersama.."

Mulut Jeonghan perlahan menganga selama penjelasan Chaeni. Menghindari omelan Chaeni yang beruntun, Jeonghan menyembunyikan diri di dalam kamar mandi. Ia membasuh diri sembari mengingat. Apa ia pernah berjanji demikian? Ah, yaa, ia baru saja ingat tentang janji itu bahwa ia akan menghadiri reuni besar sekolah yang meliputi sekitar 10 tahun angkatan. Ia tak mengerti seberapa gila orang yang membuat acara tersebut karena jika ia tidak salah ingat, acara reunian ini dilaksanakan disebuah ball room. Jeonghan menerima ajakan tersebut karena Chaeni memaksanya untuk ikut. Terlebih Jeonghan sudah meminta hari libur untuk tanggal yang sama (karena paksaan Chaeni tentunya).

Jeonghan memutuskan untuk ikut, _toh_ , hanya datang menemani Chaeni tak akan merubah apapun. Ini tak seperti ia memiliki teman untuk dibagi cerita kehidupan atau apapun. Ia bahkan sudah cukup lupa dengan siapa saja yang berkecimpung di masa remajanya dulu.

Jeonghan keluar dari kamar mandi setelah selesai berpikir dan membersihkan diri. Tubuhnya singgah sejenak ke dapur untuk meminum susu malam favoritnya.

"Jeonghan,"

Sedikit terkejut, Jeonghan tak menyangka menemukan ibunya belum tidur.

"Chaeni sudah tidur?"

Jeonghan mengangguk ragu namun mendengar kesunyian rumah mereka, itu artinya Chaeni sudah benar-benar nyenyak di alam mimpi. "Bagaimana dengan ayah dan nenek? Apa mereka sudah tidur? Mengapa ibu belum—"

"Selamat malam, nak."

Hening.

Jeonghan baru mengangguk setelah sang ibu memutar langkahnya untuk pergi dari dapur. Jeonghan tak yakin apa yang terjadi namun sesuatu seperti seolah terjadi dan kenyataan baru berbicara ketika paginya, ayah menemukan sepucuk surat dari ibu yang mengatakan kepergian untuk selamanya dari keluarga mungil mereka.

Nenek yang tak mengerti apa-apa terus bertanya keberadaan ibu untuk menyuapinya makanan. Ayah terlalu terpukul mengetahui wanita pengisi hatinya pergi tanpa sebuah alasan. Satu tamparan seperti tiba lagi ketika Jeonghan menemukan selipan baru yang menyebutkan bahwa ibu terpaksa menjual rumah mereka tanpa persetujuan siapa pun. Rumah yang menjadi teman masa kecil nenek yang juga ikut bercerita dalam perkembangan ibu dan kehadiran keluarga mungil mereka. Rumah yang berulang kali direnovasi namun tetap memiliki stuktur sama agar nenek tidak bersusah payah mengingat posisi masing-masing ruangan. Rumah yang menjadi satu-satunya pusat pusaka terbaik untuk menampung kehangatan mereka.

Jeonghan melipat kembali surat itu dan membiarkan kepalanya berjalan jernih atau setidaknya membiarkan napasnya mengalir sempurna. Sesak. Ini semua sangat menyesakkan. Semua berlalu begitu cepat. Ia akui bahwa dirinya senang mengeluh untuk segala nasib buruk yang diterimanya namun apa yang diterimanya hari ini lebih dari nasib buruk, ini petaka. Sebuah petaka ketika ia mengolah dan mengetahui bahwa kemarin malam adalah salam perpisahan ibu yang terakhir untuknya.

Jeonghan butuh menangis namun air mata itu seolah kembali masuk ke dalam mata ketika suara Chaeni menggema memanggilnya.

"Oppa, apa kau melihat kemana ibu? Aku perlu meminta uang tambahan untuk pelunasan gaunku nanti malam, hehe."

Jeonghan segera mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Pakailah."

"Sungguh?! Woaaah, terimakasih!" dan Chaeni keluar dari rumah tanpa menyadari situasi. Sekilas Jeonghan dapat melihat Yuna yang menyambut adiknya penuh kehangatan setelah seperkian lama tak dipertemukan. Yuna menjemput Chaeni untuk mengambil gaun..

Nenek menarik ujung baju Jeonghan untuk menanyakan keberadaan putrinya namun ayah cepat tanggap, mengatakan pada nenek bahwa putrinya tak lagi ada di rumah ini. Bahwa putrinya pergi meninggalkan apa yang disebut sebagai keluarga. Dan ayah mengatakannya sembari memeluk nenek, penuh tangis.

Jeonghan ikut menangis begitu saja.

Tak hanya mereka yang kehilangan sesosok wanita yang dicintai, ia juga. Ia juga berhak menangis membiarkan rasa sakit itu mengiris pelan walau tak memudar.


	4. Chapter 4

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **Chapter 4**

" _Kau harus menikah."_

Kalimat Paman Kyeong terus mengiang-ngiang ditelinganya. Bunyinya tak lagi sama seperti suara mesin kasino, bunyinya seperti mesin rusak yang memekakkan telinga. Minho benci tapi ia harus lebih memahami suara itu untuk mendapatkan maksud yang lebih jelas. Mengapa harus menikah? Bukankah menikah adalah pilihan boros? Mulai dari acara pernikahan hingga yang lainnya. Minho hanya tidak habis pikir, menikah? Apa itu?

"Minho oppa!"

Minho tersentak sejenak dalam kemelut pikirannya. "Apa?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku minta pendapatmu tentang gaunku!"

"Ya, bagus." Ujarnya acuh dan sang penanya memberikan wajah jengkel pada Minho. "Yuna, menurutmu apa itu menikah?"

Uhm Yuna menjatuhkan rahangnya ketika seorang Choi Minho bertanya hal konyol barusan. Bukan, pernikahan bukan hal konyol bagi Yuna pribadi namun untuk Minho? Huh, sudah pasti sangat konyol.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yuna memastikan kakak sepupunya dalam kondisi sadar ketika bertanya karena ia tak mau membawa orang mabuk ke acara reuni sekolah mereka walau Yuna sendirilah yang memaksa Minho untuk mengangkat pantatnya dari kamar.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja sampai Paman Kyeong menyuruhku untuk menikah!" protes Minho.

"Kau bisa menolak tawaran—aah.." Yuna baru mengangguk mengerti, paham situasi tanpa penjelasan Minho, ditambah ia tau siapa seorang Choi Minho yang selalu berbicara di level lain jika sudah tentang satu hal, yaitu: UANG.

"Lalu apa menurutmu menikah itu?"

Yuna menyeringit. "Kau ingin aku membantumu?"

Minho menatap gadis 22 tahun itu skeptis. "Membantu? Kau?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak meminta uang dari tiap bantuan yang aku berikan."

"Baiklah, bantu aku." _Murahan_.

Yuna bertingkah seperti seorang ahli dengan kaki menyilang dan tangan berpangku manis di depan dada. "Kau sadar satu hal? Kau hanya disuruh menikah oleh Paman Kyeong. Kau tidak diperintahkan untuk jatuh cinta, oppa.."

Minho menjentikkan jari. "Kau benar!"

"Pertama kau harus mencari seseorang yang membencimu agar seluruh urusan berjalan lebih gampang. Kedua adalah kau harus mencari seseorang yang siap _menikah_ denganmu dengan bayaran sesuai kesepakatan karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang gratis. Ketiga, pastikan orang tersebut tidak hamil. Terakhir, pastikan orang tersebut memiliki wajah yang pantas untuk disandingkan dengan kasta keluarga kita.. HAHA,"

Minho merasa Yuna begitu jenius setelah memberi 4 syarat 'calon-pengantinnya' tersebut dan tertawa layaknya antagonis di beberapa drama India. Suara tawa Yuna meredam ketika mobil mereka sampai di depan rumah Chaeni untuk menjemput kakak-adik Yoon.

Yuna duduk berpindah posisi agar dapat bersampingan dengan Chaeni dan Jeonghan terpaksa harus duduk di samping pria yang bahkan tak ia kenal. Yuna memperkenalkan Minho yang merupakan senior tertua pada reuni ini pada kakak-adik Yoon mengingat Minho telah lulus terlebih dahulu sebelum Chaeni maupun Jeonghan masuk ke sekolah yang sama.

Perjalanan mereka hanya diisi dengan gelak canda Yuna dan Chaeni yang mengingat nama-nama teman mereka satu per satu serta kejadian-kejadian penting lainnya. Jeonghan masih diam, sejauh ini berhasil menghalau pikiran Chaeni tentang ibu. Minho tentunya diam keras untuk memikirkan kira-kira siapa yang di reunian nantinya memiliki ciri-ciri yang pas sesuai dengan yang disebutkan oleh Yuna?

Tuan Kang menghentikan mobil setelah memasuki lahan parkir bangunan mewah megah yang akan menjadi panggung malam mereka. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai turun. Girang kebahagian Yuna tidak bisa dipungkiri ketika menghirup dalam-dalam udara malam berselimut lembabnya cuaca. Mata Yuna mengiring hingga alisnya mengerut menemui noda membekas di atas mobil. Yuna memang _perfectionist_.

"Tuan Kang, ada apa dengan atap mobil ini?"

" _Oh_ , astaga. Maafkan saya nona, saya lupa membersihkan noda kemarin ketika seorang pejalan kaki tiba-tiba melemparkan sepatunya."

" _Eo_? Pejalan kaki melemparkan sepatunya?" Yuna bergumam heran.

"Pejalan kaki melemparkan sepatunya?" Jeonghan mendengar, berpikir dan kemudian otaknya langsung bekerja memutarkan reka adegan memalukan. Orang gila mana yang akan melemparkan sepatunya kepada mobil? Ya, dia, seorang Yoon Jeonghan.

Jeonghan menatap Minho sinis sedangkan pria yang ditatap hanya tak peduli, menunggu Yuna selesai berbincang dengan Tuan Kang tentang kondisi mobil mereka. Selang beberapa menit perbincangan selesai, Yuna segera menarik tangan Chaeni untuk berlari-lari kecil memasuki _hall_.

"Tunggu," ujar Jeonghan membuat Minho berhenti. Minho berbalik dan memastikan bahwa Jeonghan tengah _memerintahkannya_ untuk berhenti, menjeda langkah. "Kau berhutang maaf padaku,"

"Apa?" Minho tidak tuli tapi apa ia tidak salah dengar? Maaf? _Huh_? Siapa yang berhutang maaf? Minho? Seorang Choi Minho? HAHA. Lelaki ini pasti mabuk.

"Ya, kau berhutang maaf padaku." Jeonghan mengadahkan tangan kirinya. "Mana sepatuku?"

"Sepatu..?" Minho perlu mempertipis tinjauan jarak mereka dan menyisakan satu kaki saja. "Sepatu?" Tanya Minho sekali lagi dan Jeonghan mengangguk mantap.

"Benar. S.E.P.A.T.U." Jeonghan mengeja dengan sarkasme.

Minho melengos. " _Hah_ , kau pikir kau seorang Cinderella meminta sepatu dari seorang pangeran?"

"Lalu kau pikir kau seorang pangeran? _Haa_.. dunia ini memang memiliki standar murahan."

Keduanya saling tatap tajam. Minho sempurna, ia tidak akan pernah merasa bersalah sama sekali dalam hidupnya. Jeonghan memang tidak sempurna, tapi ia tau bagaimana mengeraskan kepalanya untuk menghadapi _oh_ -sang-pangeran-tampan-nan-kaya ini.

"Kau seharusnya mengembalikan sepatuku, _sunbaenim_."

" _Yya_ , kau seharusnya juga sadar bahwa kau membuat lecet atap mobilku. Kau pikir sepatumu lebih mahal dari atap mobilku? Kau memerlukan uang sekitar—"

" _Ey_ , semua terjadi karena kau menyiramku terlebih dahulu."

"Kau berjalan terlalu dekat dengan jalan umum."

"Aku berjalan tepat di pinggiran jalan."

"Dan aku juga tepat di pinggiran jalan."

" _Aish_ ~" keduanya mendecak akan perdebatan singkat tak bermanfaat barusan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Chaeni datang menengahi adegan mereka.

Keduanya melempar sinis kemudian berjalan dengan memperlebar jarak mereka tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Chaeni. Bahkan ketika melewati Yuna yang menyusul Chaeni pun dihiraukan oleh kedua pria tersebut.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Yuna tak mengerti.

"Mereka bertengkar."

" _Eo_? Sejak kapan mereka akrab?"

Dan entah sejak kapan kata 'bertengkar' menjadi tolak ukur sebuah keakraban.


	5. Chapter 5

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **Chapter 5**

Pertama, cari seseorang yang membencimu agar seluruh urusan berjalan lebih gampang. Ya, itu benar. Minho mengangguk begitu saja dalam presentasi di otaknya. Jika orang tersebut dan dirinya sama-sama saling membenci maka yang akan mereka lakukan adalah 100% akting murahan belaka. Satu hal yang bagi Minho menjadi masalah. Apa mungkin ada seorang wanita di dunia ini yang tidak akan –seminimalnya— jatuh cinta padanya? Haa.. pesonanya begitu megah, bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita tidak jatuh cinta padanya?

Kedua, cari seseorang yang siap _menikah_ dengan bayaran sesuai kesepakatan. Benar, karena Minho percaya di dunia ini tidak ada satu pun yang berlabel gratis. Ia bukan orang kaya pelit, tenang saja.

Ketiga, pastikan orang tersebut tidak hamil. _Heck_ , ya! Itu benar sekali! Bagaimana mungkin membiarkannya hamil sehingga membuat kemelut sebuah keluarga dengan Minho berperan sebagai kepala keluarga? Apa Minho memiliki _father figure_? Tentu saja tidak, belum lagi mengurus wanita hamil bukan keahlian Minho. Alat kontrasepsi memang sebuah panutan.

Terakhir, pastikan orang tersebut memiliki wajah yang pantas. Tenang, seorang Choi Minho tak akan mau mempermalukan diri dengan bersanding dengan orang yang tak pantas.

Membuka kancing jasnya agar terlihat lebih kasual, Minho mulai mencerca tiap sudut ruangan untuk mencari sang _partner in crime_ nya. Minho tidak ingat pernah memiliki sahabat masa sekolah namun ia ingat siapa saja yang menjadi teman sekelasnya dan dapat menjadi _list potential_ nya. Serta merta, pria itu menghampiri, berbincang dan kemudian pergi.

 _Ugh_ , tidak. Mereka semua langsung gagal di syarat pertama. Mereka jatuh cinta pada Minho dalam sekejap. Meliuk-liuk gemulai tangan mereka menjajah badan Minho. Minho tau ia sangat tampan dan memiliki jutaan pesona namun jika hal itu terus berlanjut, siapa yang akan membantunya?

"Choi Minho!" sebuah tepukan pundak ringan diterima oleh Minho.

Minho berbalik, menerima sambutan lebar dari seorang kenalannya. "Key! Kau masih hidup?"

"Aku bertahan." Ujar Key bangga.

Kedua darinya sedikit menyingkir dari kerumunan. Di sudut mereka mulai berbasa-basi, menanyakan kabar, keadaan dan sombong akan pekerjaan. Key yang seingat Minho adalah sosok yang hendak menyerah akan hidupnya kini menjadi sesosok yang tak akan menyerahkan hidupnya begitu mudah.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Minho bertanya pada Key. "Hey, kau mau menikah denganku?"

Key terdiam. Melihat Minho dari atas hingga bawah. "Atas dasar apa kau mengajakku menikah denganmu? Apa wajahku terlihat seperti wajah orang yang jatuh cinta padamu?" Key membuat ekspresi menjijikkan tepat di wajah Minho.

"Karena itu aku mengajakmu menikah denganku." Minho menjentikkan jari, puas dengan ekspresi menjijikkan Key. Ekspresi percampuran antara aku-ingin-kau-mati dan aku-ingin-kau-lebih-mati-lagi. "Aku memerlukan seseorang yang membenciku untuk menikah denganku."

"Ada manusia yang tidak membencimu? Wow, menakjubkan." Key terkejut. " _Wait_ , _what_? Kau 'memerlukan'..?" Key mengutip ujung kalimatnya dan Minho mengangguk bangga. "Katakan padaku apa maksudmu!"

"Paman Kyeong menyuruhku untuk menikah."

"Hanya itu..?" Key ragu namun kemudian tersadar begitu saja setelah folder Minho di otaknya terbongkar, menyerakkan segala kelicikan dan pola pikir Minho. "Kau dibayar berapa dengan si tua Kyeong?"

"Seluruh hartanya."

Minuman Key muncrat. Tidak mengenai siapa-siapa memang namun cukup membuat Minho jijik. "Ayo menikah!"

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti wajah orang yang mau menikah denganmu?" Minho membalas Key dengan memasang wajah menyebalkan nan sombong.

Key menyibak poni rambut. "Kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain aku, Choi Minho-ssi. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu dan bayaranku murah, 70:30."

"90:10"

"80:20"

"90:10"

"85:15! _Last call_!"

Minho menilai Key dari atas hingga bawah. Benar, Key membencinya; mereka merupakan duo best friend forever yang bersedia menghancurkan satu sama lain namun tetap bersulang bersama di akhir permainan. Bayaran 15 juga tidak begitu banyak. Bagaimanapun juga, Key tak akan pernah bisa hamil. Terakhir, wajah Key tidak begitu buruk karena seingatnya ketika mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah tidak satu dua orang yang datang pada Key untuk mengungkapkan cinta.

Minho menyodorkan tangannya. " _Deal_!"

" _Deal_!"

Kesepakatan terbentuk..?


	6. Chapter 6

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **Chapter 6**

Sebelum tangan Minho dan Key mampu berjabat sebagai bentuk kesepakatan mereka tanpa hitam diatas putih, tangan Minho terjatuh dan matanya terfokus pada sesosok yang berdiri di sisi lain pinggiran ruangan, beberapa puluh meter di belakang Key.

Tanpa aba-aba, Minho melongos meninggalkan Key dengan tangan mengambang di udara.

"Hei!" Key protes namun sayang Minho mendadak tuli. Meninggalkan Key dan menghancurkan angan-angan Key akan harta dari si tua Kyeong.

Minho berdiri di depan sosok yang baru dikenalnya dalam beberapa jam belakangan. Tidak, bukan kenal melainkan hanya tahu dirinya adalah kakak laki-laki dari teman adik sepupunya. Yup, Yoon Jeonghan, berdiri dengan segelas cocktail.

"Hai Cinderella." Sapa Minho namun sayang Jeonghan tidak menerima sapaan murahan tersebut, ia masih berkelut dengan satu masalah dan kedatangan Minho hanya akan menambah masalah. "Kau tau, kau masih berhutang padaku."

Jeonghan memutar kepalanya dan menatap Minho dengan wajah tidak percaya dan seolah tertulis jelas di dahinya 'enyahlah!'.

"Kau merusak atap mobilku dengan sepatumu."

Jeonghan menghela. "Semua terjadi karena kesombonganmu. Seandainya kau mau meminta maaf maka hal ini dapat kita lupakan. Oh, aku lupa kau adalah pangeran sinting yang tidak tau cara meminta maaf."

Minho berkacak pinggang. " _Yya_ , bagaimana hal ini dapat dilupakan begitu mudah jika KAU adalah pelaku dari RUSAKNYA MOBILKU!" Minho menekan. "Kau harus ganti rugi, Cinderella!"

Jeonghan memutar bola matanya. "Aku akan ganti rugi setelah kau meminta maaf dan mengembalikan sepatuku."

"Lucu, untuk membelikan sepatu baru saja kau tidak mampu bagaimana kau bisa mengganti rugi kerusakan atap mobilku yang berjumlah jutaan won?"

"Wah, aku benar-benar membenci manusia sepertimu." Sengah Jeonghan makin tak percaya. Lima menit ketenangannya rusak karena cekcok mulut dengan Minho yang tak akan pernah memiliki arti penting sama sekali.

"Sungguh? Kau membenciku?" Minho terdengar bahagia.

Jeonghan menatap pria itu dari atas hingga bawah. "Ada manusia yang tidak membencimu? _Wow_." Jeonghan sarkasme.

Minho menutup lingkup gerak Jeonghan dengan menempelkan tangannya pada dinding di belakang Jeonghan. Jangan harap Jeonghan takut, bahkan lelaki itu menaikkan dagunya dengan mata melotot ganas tidak mau kalah.

"Kau tidak perlu mengganti rugi atas atap mobilku jika kau mau menikah denganku."

Satu detik, dua detik. Di detik ketiga, Jeonghan meminum cocktailnya dan menyemburkan tepat di muka Minho. Minho tidak bergerak dan membiarkan wajahnya basah akan percampuran racun murni mulut Jeonghan dan cocktail murahan barusan.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah." Ujar Minho tanpa pikir panjang.

Pertama, Jeonghan membencinya. Kedua, dengan bayaran berupa perbaikan atap mobil, itu lebih murah dari pada 15% pilihan Key tentunya. Ketiga, Jeonghan pilihan tepat untuk tidak akan HAMIL. Terakhir, walau wajahnya terlihat bodoh dan sombong, Minho yakin Paman Kyeong akan lebih percaya jika Jeonghan adalah pilihan hati Minho dari pada Key. Ditambah, Paman Kyeong dan Key kenal satu sama lain. Melibatkan orang-orang yang kenal satu sama lain harus dikurangi untuk penyempurna drama ini. Yup. Sempurna.

"Aku pastikan, kau akan mau menikah denganku."

Satu detik, dua detik. Di detik ketiga Jeonghan kembali meminum cocktailnya. Sebelum isi mulut itu keluar lagi di wajah Minho, tangan Minho bergerak cepat dan menutup mulut Jeonghan. Serta merta Jeonghan menjatuhkan sisa cocktail di gelasnya tepat di kepala Minho. Lagi, Minho tidak bergerak. Membiarkan aliran cocktail itu jatuh membasahi rambutnya. Setidaknya ini lebih baik dari pada yang pertama.

Merasa tumpahan cocktail sudah di titik akhir, Minho menyingkirkan tangannya yang menyekap mulut Jeonghan dan tanpa ba-bi-bu Jeonghan menyemburkan simpanan cocktail di mulutnya tepat di wajah Minho. _Sedikit hangat_ , pikir Minho mulai membersihkan wajah dan rambutnya.

Jeonghan memberikan gelas cocktailnya pada Minho. "Enyah!" ujarnya dan memilih pergi meninggalkan Minho yang tersenyum puas. Ya, pria itu tersenyum sangat puas karena ia akhirnya menemukan pilihan tepatnya. Dan seorang Choi Minho tak akan pernah mencoba melepaskan pilihannya tersebut. Tak akan pernah.

"Oppa!" Yuna memanggil dan tertawa terbahak-bahak di menit berikutnya. Minho terlihat memalukan, sungguh.

"Sunbaenim, kau baik-baik saja?" suara Chaeni bagai harpa di telinga Minho. "Kau basah, aku akan mengambilkan handuk sebentar. Tunggu sebentar." Chaeni lari kecil-kecil mengarah pada pelayan yang terlihat olehnya.

Yuna memangku kedua tangannya. "Kau ditolak? Seorang Choi Minho ditolak! Siapa yang menolakmu? Aku harus berterimakasih pada orang tersebut."

Minho mengibas rambutnya. "Kau akan bertemu dengannya segera sebagai 'calon pengantin'ku."

Yuna menutup mulutnya, berpura-pura terkejut. "Seseorang mau menjadi calon pengantimu? Ckck-, apa kau sangat sangat sangat menginginkannya?"

"Aku sangat sangat sangat menginginkannya." Tekan Minho mantap.

"Sunbaenim," Chaeni datang membawakan handuk kecil yang diberikan oleh pelayan.

Minho mengambil handuk tersebut dan menghapuskan jejak cocktail di sekujur wajahnya.

"Yoon kecil," panggil Minho, telinga Chaeni naik merasa panggilan tersebut untuk dirinya. "Aku ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu."

"Padaku..?" Chaeni menunjuk diri sendiri dengan tidak percaya. 

" _Ya, padamu_."


	7. Chapter 7

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **Chapter 7**

Jeonghan membuka matanya dan langsung menjerit, turun dari kasur dan tergesa-gesa dalam bersiap-siap. Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada ayah dan nenek yang sedang sarapan. Sedikit berlari menuju halte bus, Jeonghan memeriksa ponselnya dan menemukan pesan singkat dari Chaeni yang mengatakan akan bermalam di rumah Yuna.

Jeonghan menggerang pelan ketika ingat bahwa ia pulang terlebih dahulu sebelum acara selesai, meninggalkan Chaeni seorang diri. Jeonghan membalas pesan Chaeni dengan satu kata maaf singkat dan menaiki bus jalurnya. Sepanjang perjalanannya ia hanya mendengarkan musik melalui ponselnya.

Sebelum ke kantor, Jeonghan harus singgah di toko roti kesukaan si gembul Jung dan sedikit berlari menuju kantor. Mencari si gembul Jung entah itu di ruangannya, ruang rapat, atau studio. Sial, walau badannya gembul tetap saja Nona Jung susah untuk dilacak.

Oh, hari ini Nona Jung duduk manis di ruangannya. Jeonghan dengan segera memasuki ruangan di helaan napas beratnya. "Nona Jung, aku membawa roti kesukaanmu— OH ASTAGA! Apa yang dilakukan makhluk itu disini?!" mata Jeonghan melotot melihat sosok Minho duduk berhadapan dengan Nona Jung. Tersenyum satu sama lain.

Nona Jung tersenyum dengan dahi mengerut. "Apa maksudmu asisten Yoon? Tuan Choi berbaik hati untuk memperkenalkan diri pada seluruh karyawan karena beliau akan menjadi CEO berikutnya."

Rahang Jeonghan nyaris lepas. Jeonghan menaikkan rahang bawahnya dari memandangi Nona Jung dan Minho secara bergantian. Kuduknya merinding saat Minho tersenyum memandanginya. Setelah meletakkan roti kesukaan Nona Jung, Jeonghan bergegas keluar dari ruangan. Tanpa perintah Minho pergi mengejar dan mensejajarkan langkah dengannya. Jeonghan berbelok, memasuki lift, pintu lift yang nyaris tertutup hampir saja menjepit tangan Minho. Keduanya berdiam di dalam lift sampai Minho buka mulut.

"Kau tau berapa total hutangmu?" Minho menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Jeonghan. "800,000 won." Minho mengeluarkan 8 jarinya. Jeonghan memutar bola matanya. Si bodoh, siapa yang akan percaya dengan harga segitu sedangkan kondisi atap mobil masih baik-baik saja. "Aku tau kau tak akan memiliki uang sebanyak itu dan dengan kata lain kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain menikah denganku," Minho menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Jeonghan yang membuat tubuh kurus lelaki itu limbung. "Lihat!" Minho menunjuk sandal slipper Jeonghan yang sudah bulukan dengan kaos kaki kuning pudar melekat di kakinya. "Kau bahkan tak sanggup membeli sandal baru!" ujarnya girang. Jeonghan melotot. Apa semua mulut orang kaya begini?

Lift mereka berhenti, Jeonghan keluar diikuti dengan Minho dan beberapa tatapan mata heran dari karyawan lainnya. Mereka masuk ke dalam studio pemotretan. Jeonghan mengambil beberapa kostum dan menaruhnya pada Minho agar suara pria satu ini meredup akan tumpukan kostum.

"Jika kau menikah denganku segera maka aku bisa memberikanmu harga diskon namun jika kau menundanya maka setiap hari denda terhitung 0,8% karena aku—" suara Minho menghilang terhalang tumpukan kostum. Walau begitu Choi Minho masih menyuarakan kalimat; menikahlah denganku.

Jeonghan geram dan menghentikan langkahnya. Terjadi tubrukan diantara mereka yang membuat beberapa helai kostum tertidur di lantai. Tangan Jeonghan memangku satu sama lain di dadanya. "Kau sangat tidak laku hingga kau ingin aku untuk menikah denganmu?"

"Aku hanya membantumu." Minho meletakkan kumpulan kostum disembarang tempat. "Aku tau kau tidak akan mampu membayar hutangmu dan disini aku menjadi sebuah solusi mudah tanpa masalah." Minho merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar seolah menerima seluruh energi positif dari bumi.

"Kau adalah bentuk dari masalah itu sendiri! Mobilmu hanya perlu dicuci untuk menghilangkan nodanya tanpa reparasi apapun, siapa yang akan percaya dengan harga 800,000 won itu, bodoh? Dan apa kau sadar bahwa kita berdua lelaki?! Menikah?! Kau dan aku bahkan bukan pasangan!"

Minho melihat penampilannya dari bawah dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja aku sadar dengan wajah tampanku ini. Aku adalah pria sejati yang tak akan pernah menyerah sama sekali." Minho bangga, Jeonghan mengerang bosan dan mulai memunguti kostum tadi. "Hei, Cinderella, dengarkan aku—"

"Namaku bukan Cinderella!"

" _Whatever_ , siapa yang peduli?" kata Minho cuek. "Kau benar, aku dan kau bukan pasangan, bukankah alasan itu cocok untuk kita menikah? Selain itu, harga cuci mobilku memang 800,000 won."

"Oh lihat, kau bukan pangeran tampan tapi pangeran dungu!—"

"Setidaknya aku pangeran,"

Jeonghan melotot agar dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Minho diam. "Manusia mana yang mau menikah jika mereka bukan pasangan dan cuci mobil apa dengan harga 800,000 won? Kau mencuci mobilmu dengan air mata naga?!" Jeonghan melenggang pergi bersama kostum di pelukannya.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah air mata duyung."

" _Whatever_ , siapa yang peduli?" balas Jeonghan.

"Hei Cinderella, aku tidak akan menyerah! Ini peringatan untukmu." teriak Minho menarik seluruh pandangan karyawan lain yang menyimpan segudang tanya.

Jeonghan tidak berhenti dan mengangkat tangan kiri dengan jari tengah mengacung di udara. Minho tertawa kecil melihat punggung itu makin menjauh, mulai bekerja menjajakan kostum ke tiap model. Ya, ia akan mendapatkannya. Dia akan mendapatkan Cinderella itu..

* * *

NOTE: Hai untuk kalian yang membaca Puisi Untuk Cinderella, saya keepitasasecret dapat kalian panggil 'nim' agar lebih gampang ^^ Ini pertama kalinya nim memposting FF di FFN dan sejujurnya, nim sedikit bingung haha. Nim ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk siapapun yang membaca apalagi mereview FF ini Nim memang sengaja membuat FF ini sepenggal-sepenggal agar lebih ringan untuk nim ketik dan karena itu, perlu 1-4 chapter selesai terlebih dahulu agar nim dapat mempostingnya dalam jarak waktu berdekatan. Sekian cuap-cuapnya. TERIMAKASIH BANYAK UNTUK YANG MEREVIEW ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **Chapter 8**

"Aku tidak tau jika kau dan Minho Oppa akrab,"

"Apa? Siapa?" Jeonghan mendadak tuli. Nama itu seperti tidak asing namun seperti memiliki dampak buruk di pikiran Jeonghan sehingga ia lupa-lupa ingat.

"Minho Oppa, kakak sepupu Yuna. Kemarin saat pesta reuni dia bertanya-tanya tentang dirimu."

"Tentangku?!"

"Ya, seperti; dimana kau bekerja, apa pekerjaanmu, berapa nomor ponselmu bahkan juga menanyakan apakah kau memiliki kekasih atau tidak."

"Dan kau…."

"Aku menjawab semuanya."

Jeonghan melempar kulit jeruk yang sedang ia kupas dan tepat mendarat di wajah Chaeni. Sang adik hanya sanggup menyuarakan protes tanpa bisa apa-apa. Sekarang Jeonghan mengerti bagaimana bisa si pangeran dungu itu tahu dimana ia bekerja. Bahkan lebih menyeramkannya lagi ketika kemarin malam kotak masuk Jeonghan dipenuhi oleh pesan; menikahlah denganku— dari pangeran dungu.

"Oh ya," Chaeni menjentikkan jarinya. "Aku baru ingat, aku tidak menemukan ibu dari kemarin. Kemana ibu?"

Jeonghan terhenti sejenak dari kunyahan jeruknya. Mendadak jeruk itu terasa asam yang membuatnya menyelikit. "Ibu? Oh, ibu pergi bersama perkumpulan tetangga untuk berkemah di kaki bukit."

"Sungguh? Mengapa ibu tidak memberitaukan hal itu padaku? Pantas saja aku tidak bisa menghubungi ibu!" Chaeni menggerutu seorang diri dan kemudian moodnya jadi berubah setelah membuka akun media sosialnya dan mulai sibuk mengetik balasan komentar-komentar yang ada. Sesekali Chaeni tertawa.

Jeonghan meninggalkan adiknya untuk menyelami waktunya sendiri. Ia kembali ke kamar dan mendapati ponselnya tak berhenti bergetar sebagai tanda pesan masuk. Jeonghan membuka pesan itu satu per satu. Seluruh pesan itu tertanda oleh satu pengirim dan lagi-lagi isi pesannya sama. 'Menikahlah denganku.'. Jeonghan menyeka rambutnya frustasi dan membuat panggilan pada nomor tersebut. Sebelum suara halo muncul dari seberang sana, Jeonghan menyemprot terlebih dahulu.

"Berhentilah!"

Jeda sejenak, Minho tersenyum tanpa Jeonghan ketahui. "Tidak akan. Seorang pria tak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau."

"Memangnya kau hidup di dunia Shakespeare?"

"Kau tau bahwa dunia Shakespeare adalah fantasi dan aku disini adalah kenyataan berbumbu fantasi." Keduanya tertawa mendengar remah omong kosong Minho yang konyol. "Istirahatlah, kau memiliki pekerjaan esoknya bukan?"

"Ya, aku memerlukan istirahat jika kau bisa berhenti mengirimi pesan menyebalkan itu."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirimi pesan lagi esok paginya. Selamat malam,"

"Hei—" Jeonghan terdiam memandangi layar ponselnya. Beberapa detik kemudian alisnya memiring. Ada kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Minho terasa manis di telinga secara tiba-tiba. Dan.. pangeran dungu ini mengucapkan selamat malam untuknya? Jeonghan tertawa, ia pasti sudah gila.

YA, pangeran dungu itu benar-benar gila.

Jeonghan lagi-lagi kelepasan rahang ketika esok hari ia menemukan meja kerjanya penuh dengan bunga. Tak satu-dua karyawan melihat, berbisik kemudian memotret entah untuk bahan guyonan atau hinaan. Ingin Jeonghan mencampakkan seluruh bunga tersebut namun hal yang paling membuatnya malu terletak di komputernya, dimana berlembar-lembar kertas _post-it_ tertempel memenuhi layar komputernya dengan tulisan; MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU. Cepat-cepat Jeonghan menanggalkan kertas tersebut ketika melihat Nona Jung melangkah menuju mejanya.

"Jeonghan—"

"Ya?" Jeonghan telah duduk manis di kursi kerja dengan tangan berpura-pura tengah menari di keyboard walau layar komputernya hanya berada di _deskop_ utama.

Nona Jung melirik layar komputer Jeonghan terlalu lama yang membuat mata Jeonghan ikut melirik sekilas dan melotot di detik kedua. Jeonghan segera bangkit, menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng untuk menutupi layar komputer yang terpasang wallpaper bertuliskan; MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU dengan gambar cincin. Semua terlambat ketika Nona Jung hanya mampu mengangguk-angguk tanpa Jeonghan tau apa maksudnya. Apa?! APA YANG DIPIKIRKAN OLEH SI GEMBUL INI?!

"Aku akan segera menyiapkan kopi favoritmu," Jeonghan menawarkan diri dengan tersenyum lebar.

Nona Jung menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Kau tidak perlu membuatkanku kopi lagi." Ujarnya pelan, manis— yang membuat Jeonghan lebih tertekan. "Aku hanya berharap kau menyiapkan material untuk acara selanjutnya." Ucapnya penuh hati-hati. "Tapi itu jika kau tidak sibuk. Kau tau bahwa aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu selama ini, sungguh."

Jeonghan berkedip tak percaya. Perubahan nada bicara Nona Jung seolah menyadarkan Jeonghan dengan keberadaan seseorang di belakangnya. Jeonghan tidak peduli untuk sekedar berbalik, ia tetap fokus pada Nona Jung yang memasang wajah anjing kecil ketakutan.

"Tenang saja, aku akan mencarikan materialnya dan mengantarkan kopi favoritmu ke ruanganmu." Jeonghan memaksaan diri. Nona Jung menggeleng dengan wajah yang sama, gelengan anjing kecil yang ketakutan. "Baiklah, aku hanya akan mencarikan materialnya untukmu." Dan Nona Jung mengangguk masih dengan wajah yang sama. Secepat mungkin kaki gempalnya berjalan cepat meninggalkan posisi.

Jeonghan memutar tubuhnya untuk melihat Minho yang sudah menebar senyum terang sana sini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Jeonghan tanpa basa-basi dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Minho memainkan alisnya berpura-pura berpikir. "Hmm.. apa yang aku lakukan disini? Entahlah. Tapi aku rasa aku hanya ingin melihat pekerjaan karyawan-karyawanku,"

Kalimat intimidasi Minho berhasil membuat tangan Jeonghan turun perlahan. "Kau bukan pemimpin perusahaan ini," balas Jeonghan takut-takut.

"Oh, tenang Cinderella. Perusahaan ini akan menjadi _milikku_ nantinya. Dan kau tak perlu khawatir karena aku tidak akan memakai kedudukanku untuk membuatmu menikah denganku." Minho meyakinkan Jeonghan, masih dengan senyum terang yang dibalas Jeonghan dengan senyum leceh. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu, **tapi** aku bisa memaksamu."

"Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan lainnya?" tanya Jeonghan lelah. "Dan apa-apaan dengan bunga ini? Aku harap kau segera membuang bunga ini dari mejaku."

Minho terlihat syok. "Wow! Jaga mulutmu di depan bunga-bunga ini." Ujarnya sedikit menasehati sembari mengetuk bibir Jeonghan dengan ujung telunjuknya, Jeonghan berkedip kaget tiap ketukan. "Bunga-bunga ini tak layak dibuang, mereka layak untuk dicintai."

"Bunga ini memenuhi meja kerjaku." Protes Jeonghan. "Aku tidak peduli dimana kau meletakkannya tapi aku harap kau segera menyingkirkannya dari mejaku. Aku sibuk. Tidak seperti seseorang yang hanya ' _bekerja_ ' melihat karyawan-karyawannya." Sindir Jeonghan. "Maafkan aku 'direktur' Choi tapi aku ingin mejaku bersih sebelum aku kembali."

Jeonghan pergi menuju pantry untuk membuatkan kopi Nona Jung, meninggalkan Minho yang terpaut bibirnya menatapi tiap bunga yang sudah di tatanya di meja Jeonghan. Bibir yang terpaut itu kemudian berubah menjadi senyum licik ketika Minho mengartikan kalimat terakhir Jeonghan.


	9. Chapter 9

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **Chapter 9**

Nona Jung mendengar sebuah ketukan pintu dari luar ruangannya dan mempersilahkan sang pengetuk untuk masuk. Jeonghan masuk dengan segelas kopi favorit Nona Jung.

"Kopi?" tanya Jeonghan dengan senyum lebar.

Nona Jung langsung meloncat dari kursinya. "Oh, Tuhan demi Uranus mengapa kau membuatkanku segelas kopi?!" histerisnya.

Jeonghan menghampiri Nona Jung sebelum wanita itu mengusirnya kembali ke meja kerjanya. "Karena aku tahu kau tak akan bisa bekerja tanpa segelas kopi pagi," Jeonghan mengeluarkan jurus _puppy-eyes_ sembari mengulurkan kopi.

Nona Jung terlena dengan aroma kopi buatan Jeonghan dan nyaris menjatuhkan bibirnya di pinggiran gelas. Segera sadar, Nona Jung menatap tajam antara kopi dan Jeonghan. "Kau seharusnya berada di mejamu. Aku tidak ingin berurusan dengan.. calon suamimu.." Nona Jung mengecilkan suara di akhir kalimat.

Jeonghan memutar bola matanya. " _Ugh_ , dia bukan calon suamiku dan tak akan pernah menjadi calon suamiku!" Jeonghan mengangkat tangan kanannya seolah bersumpah. Lagi-lagi Jeonghan mengeluarkan _puppy-eyes_ nya untuk membujuk wanita ujung 30 tahun itu mengambil kopi buatannya. "Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah membawa masalah padamu karena itu aku mohon biarkan aku tetap bekerja padamu. Aku menyukaimu. _Pretty please_..?"

Nona Jung menyenggol Jeonghan untuk menutupi rasa sipu malunya, Nona Jung mengambil kopi dari tangan Jeonghan. "Kau baru saja menyatakan perasaan pada wanita size plus-plus yang nyaris berkepala empat," ujarnya mencubit lembut pipi Jeonghan yang bagi lelaki kurus itu cukup membuat rona di pipinya makin memerah parah.

Jeonghan mengelus tulang pipinya yang baru saja berciuman kasar dengan cincin besar Nona Jung. "Tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Kau benar-benar memberikan pelajaran terbaik selama aku bekerja disini." Jeonghan jujur. "Walau terkadang melelahkan dan kau menyebalkan," Jeonghan jujur, di dalam hatinya.

"Baiklah, baiklah, baiklah. Aku juga menyukaimu." Ujar Nona Jung sudah merasa cukup dengan pujian-pujian dan lontaran rasa suka Jeonghan padanya. "Dan pegang janjimu untuk tidak membawa masalah padaku akibat calon suamimu,"

Lagi, Jeonghan memutar bola matanya. "Dia bukan calon suamiku, ralat, dia tidak akan pernah menjadi siapa-siapa di dalam hidupku." Tekannya.

"Tapi bagaimanapun kalian akan tetap menikah, bukan?" Nona Jung berkata tanpa peduli, menyeruput kopinya membiarkan Jeonghan tidak habis pikir dengan kalimat barusan. "Itu yang dikatakan oleh direktur Choi padaku."

"Maaf, apa aku ketinggalan informasi penting karena seingatku perusahaan ini milik direktur Shim,"

"Direktur Shim akan mentahtakan seluruh jabatannya pada Choi Minho, keponakannya."

"Aku yakin direktur Shim tidak hanya memiliki Choi Minho sebagai calon pemegang tahtanya."

Nona Jung memainkan telunjuknya ke kanan-kiri. "Hanya Choi Minho yang memiliki potensi sebagai pemegang tahtanya. Kau tau bahwa direktur Shim memiliki beberapa perusahaan pembuat emas putih dan juga mengurus export dan import, bukan? Jika kau menikah dengan Choi Minho, kau tidak hanya menjadi orang kaya. Melainkan orang super kaya karena Choi Minho juga memiliki banyak investasi hidup."

Jeonghan berpikir panjang untuk jumlah uang yang mengalir saat bisikan-bisikan Nona Jung terdengar begitu menggiurkan. Ya, bayangkan seberapa kayanya seorang Choi Minho jika sampai mendapatkan seluruh tahta dan harta direktur Shim? Rasa-rasanya Jeonghan bisa membeli puluhan—tidak ratusan truk berisi strawberi, bahkan lebih.

Jeonghan sadar kemudian. "Aku tidak akan menikah dengannya!"

" _Ey_ , kau harus menikah dengannya! Kau bahkan tidak sadar dengan kondisimu yang bahkan tidak bisa membeli sepatu baru. Lihat! Lihat kakimu yang hanya beralaskan sandal butut dengan kaos kaki luntur itu!" tunjuk Nona Jung pada kaki Jeonghan yang berusaha di tutupinya namun percuma. "Kau pikir seseorang yang bekerja di ladang fashion akan mengenakan hal seperti itu?"

Nona Jung telah kembali menjadi dirinya yang awal. Jeonghan merasa harus keluar dari ruangan tersebut sebelum dirinya menyesal telah memuji si gembul ini dengan kalimat-kalimat kagumnya, parahnya; Jeonghan memohon untuk tidak dibuang oleh si gembul ini.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja," alasan Jeonghan dan keluar dari ruangan Nona Jung.

"Jeonghan," panggil Nona Jung, menghambat Jeonghan sejenak. "Jangan lupa kopiku selanjutnya." Ujarnya dan Jeonghan hanya tersenyum dengan anggukan halus.

Jeonghan kembali ke mejanya dan menemukan mejanya bersih dari bunga dan radiasi kehadiran Minho di sekitarnya; nol. Sebelum memulai kembali pekerjaannya, Jeonghan mendapati ponselnya bordering untuk pesan pertama masuk pada hari ini dan bibir yang tadi tersenyum langsung berubah menjadi kesal ketika melihat nama kontak Minho muncul, yaitu; PANGERAN DUNGU.

—Cinderella, aku sudah menyingkirkan seluruh bunga kecuali serangkai White Ditanny untuk penyemangatmu. Apa kau punya waktu untuk makan siang bersama?—

Jeonghan mendengus sombong dan segera membalas tanpa perasaan pesan singkat tersebut.

—Aku sibuk—

Mungkin Nona Jung dapat di bodohi oleh Choi Minho namun Jeonghan mengerti bagaimana dunia ini bergerak. Sebut Jeonghan sebagai otak drama namun hal ini tak mungkin untuk tidak terjadi.

Untuk apa direktur Shim menjatuhkan segala harta dan tahtanya pada Choi Minho tanpa bersyarat? Direktur Shim memiliki banyak keponakan jika dirinya harus dengan suka rela memberikan seluruh harta dan tahta. Beliau memiliki Uhm Yuna bahkan Uhm Yuna memiliki dua orang kakak laki-laki (seingat Jeonghan jika Chaeni tidak salah sebut). Belum lagi keponakan-keponakan gelap atau bahkan anak gelapnya (yang hanya ada di pikiran Jeonghan). Direktur Shim bahkan bisa membagi para keponakan atau siapa pun itu— satu per satu harta dan tahtanya. Sayang sekali, kemungkinan besar semuanya menolak karena harta tersebut bersyarat. Ya, bersyarat dan syarat itu bisa ditebak oleh Jeonghan sendiri tanpa harus berpikir keras. Syaratnya adalah M.E.N.I.K.A.H! Tentu saja ini skenario di kepala Jeonghan namun Jeonghan dapat memastikan 95% ini adalah kenyataannya.

Jeonghan menekan tombol _spasi_ pada _keyboard_ nya dengan kasar bersamaan dengan sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya untuk kedua kalinya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia terbawa emosi setelah mengetahui maksud Pangeran Dungu itu untuk mengajaknya menikah. _Tunggu_ , mengapa ia emosi? Ini tidak seperti ia akan menerima tawaran tersebut. JEONGHAN TIDAK KESAL, SUNGGUH!

Jeonghan membuka ponselnya dan menemukan pesan masuk baru, dari Pangeran Dungu.

—Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai melupakan makan siangmu—

Jeonghan sedikit melepar ponselnya tanpa ada niat membalas pesan singkat tersebut. Ia menyisir rambutnya dengan jemari dan memijat sejenak kepalanya.

TIDAK, IA TIDAK KESAL SAMA SEKALI, SUNGGUH!


	10. Chapter 10

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **Chapter 10**

Jeonghan berjalan gontai dengan setumpuk file yang berisi potongan bahan yang akan dijadikan _sample_. Kakinya lelah berjalan kesana-kemari. Kepalanya terasa berat kekurangan air mineral. Tubuhnya lesu belum mendapat asupan makanan sejak pagi tadi dan kini hari telah berganti menjadi petang. Jeonghan menjatuhkan tumpukan file tersebut di atas mejanya dan kemudian menjatuhkan diri di atas kursinya. Ia ingin menjerit namun menjerit di kantor bukanlah pilihan bagus.

Perlahan hidungnya seperti mencium aroma lezat. Jeonghan cukup terkejut ketika menemukan sekotak pizza berukuran regular di atas mejanya. Ia melihat kanan-kiri depan-belakang memperkirakan siapa yang lupa mengambil kotak pizzanya dari meja Jeonghan namun dinilai dari sedikitnya sisa karyawan di kantor membuat Jeonghan ragu untuk benar-benar bertanya. Sebelum membuka kotak pizza, Jeonghan menemukan secarik kertas terhimpit di bawah kotak pizza. Jeonghan menarik kertas tersebut.

—Cinderella, aku harap kau tidak melupakan makan siangmu

CMH—

Jeonghan memijat dahinya sejenak sebelum menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan menjatuhkan wajah ke meja kerjanya. Jeonghan menjerit tanpa aba-aba yang membuat beberapa karyawan mencari-cari sumber suara atau sekedar takut meyakini satu sama lain bahwa suara tersebut bukan suara gaib.

"Sial, sial, sial!" Jeonghan menhentakkan kakinya kesal yang kali ini menjerit di dalam hatinya. "Apa maksud pangeran dungu ini?!" Jeonghan merasa sisi wajahnya terbakar tanpa alasan dan sesuatu dalam dirinya bergerumuh.

Jeonghan melihat kotak pizza masih dengan wajah masih tertempel di meja kerja. Jeonghan membuka kotak pizza dan merasakan pizza yang telah mendingin tersebut. Ia terlalu lelah untuk memanaskan pizza. Pelan-pelan ia kunyah dan kemudian ia bangkit dari kursinya dan membawa pizza itu ke pantry untuk dihangatkan. Jeonghan pecinta makanan hangat dan rasa pizza yang dingin membuatnya kesal tanpa alasan. Huh, siapa sangka ia lelaki yang cukup sensitif?

Jeonghan hanya mampu menghabiskan dua potong pizza karena napsu makannya hilang begitu cepat. Sisanya? Beberapa karyawan yang singgah ke pantry memintanya. Jeonghan kembali ke mejanya dan bergegas untuk segera pulang. Ia cukup lelah dan memerlukan mandi segar dan kasur nyaman. Jeonghan salah mengira jika ia bisa langsung beristirahat seperti yang ia pikirkan.

Sesampainya di rumah, Chaeni langsung berteriak. "Oppa! Kau mendapat kiriman bunga!" ujarnya berputar manis dikelilingi oleh tumpukan bunga tepat tertata setelah pintu masuk.

" _Oh God_ ," Jeonghan menurunkan pundak kakunya. "Aku memang menyuruhnya meletakkan bunga ini selain di mejaku tapi bukan berarti dia harus meletakkannya di rumah, 'kan?!" kesal Jeonghan tanpa tujuan yang membuat Chaeni bertanya-tanya melihat Jeonghan yang mulai memunguti rangkaian bunga yang tertata.

"Hei, siapa yang mengirimi bunga? Apa kau baru saja dapat promosi?"

Belum sempat Jeonghan menjawab pertanyaan itu, pintu mereka di ketuk dengan sangat tak ramah. Chaeni berlari masuk untuk memanggil ayah dan membawa nenek bersembunyi sembari mengintip. Semakin lama Jeonghan menunda, semakin keras ketukan tersebut seolah hendak menanggalkan pintu rumah. Dua pria dengan kacamata hitam di malam hari ini mengejutkan keluarga mungil mereka. Tanpa basa-basi memperkenalkan diri, pria itu langsung menyodorkan copyan dokumen yang Jeonghan lihat dengan kilas dan menemukan bilangan uang dengan nilai tinggi. Jeonghan seolah dipaksa naik ke daratan ketika ia menikmati tenggelam untuk melupakan masalah utamanya; mereka sekeluarga akan kehilangan rumah ini.

Salah satu pria itu sempat mengintip di balik pintu masuk yang berserakan rangkaian bunga. Ia mendengus sombong. "Seseorang baru mendapatkan promosi pekerjaan? Baguslah. Dengan begitu harga segini bisa kau bayarkan? Cicilan pertama sebesar 5,000,000 won dengan bunga 2% perbulannya."

Isi kepala Jeonghan kacau mendadak. Bahkan ia tak mampu berkata-kata ketika ayah mengambil dokumen di tangannya yang berisi tanda tangan ibu dengan jumlah bilangan uang sebesar 55,000,000 won. Ayah mengusap wajahnya. Di belakang Chaeni bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi namun keduanya tak ada yang menyahut. Pria tersebut perlu mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk menarik perhatian Jeonghan dan ayah.

Dengan kasar pria tersebut menarik dokumen dari tangan ayah dan memukul-mukuli kepala ayah dengan dokumen tersebut. "Wanita memang menyeramkan. Mereka bahkan rela menjual keluarga mereka untuk bisa bertahan hidup sendiri. Bukankah itu menyeramkan? Tapi pria tua bodoh sepertimu lebih menyeramkan karena tidak mampu menyelamatkan keluargamu sendiri, bodoh!"

Jeonghan menahan tangan pria yang telah keterlaluan menampar-nampar wajah ayahnya. Ia berkata mantap. "Aku akan membayarnya. Beri aku waktu 3 hari dan aku akan membayarnya."

Pria itu sempat tertawa. "Dengan apa? Ginjalmu? Bahkan organ dalam tubuhmu tak akan berguna apa-apa." Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di wajah Jeonghan namun dengan limbung tubuh kurusnya, dahi Jeonghan terkena selot besi pintu rumah dan membuka luka berupa sobekan sepanjang seinchi.

Chaeni menjerit ketika melihat tetesan darah keluar. Ayah berontak tidak terima. Seluruh barang yang terdekat dengan pria itu campakkan ke arah dua pria berkacamata hitam. Perlahan dua pria tersebut mengundurkan diri tanpa perlawanan berarti. Chaeni buru-buru menghampiri Jeonghan dan panik dengan isakan tangis. Ia tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Haruskah ia membersihkan luka terlebih dahulu? Namun darah yang mengalir membuat Chaeni takut untuk menyentuh. Jeonghan bahkan harus menutup mata kirinya agar tidak kemasukan aliran cairan merah tersebut. Haruskah ia memanggil ambulans? Namun mereka tidak memiliki uang sama sekali. Ia harus bagaimana? HARUS BAGAIMANA?!

"Aku akan ke klinik sebentar." Jeonghan segera bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Aku ikut." Chaeni membantu Jeonghan berdiri namun sang kakak menepisnya.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Apa? Apa kau gila?! _Yya_! Yoon Jeonghan!" Chaeni mengejar Jeonghan di sela-sela gang rumah tanpa luput meneriaki sang kakak. Entah mengapa hari ini langkah kaki Jeonghan terasa begitu besar oleh Chaeni dan lelaki itu telah lebih dahulu masuk ke dalam bus sebelum Chaeni mampu sampai di halte.

" _YYA_ YOON JEONGHAN, KAU GILAAA?!" dan Chaeni tertinggal sendiri menangis di halte.


	11. Chapter 11

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **Chapter 11**

Chaeni kembali kerumah setelah menghabiskan waktu seperempat jam menangis tanpa henti di halte. Ia melihat ayah terduduk di antara bunga-bunga kiriman yang rusak saat ayah mengamuk mengusir dua pria tak dikenal tadi.

"Kenapa tak ada yang bercerita jujur padaku?" tanyanya merasa tertinggal.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana caranya ayah untuk mengatakan hal yang jujur jika itu membuat ibumu terlihat buruk?"

"Ayah begitu bodoh."

"Benar, ayahmu ini bodoh. Membiarkan keluarganya menjual keluarganya sendiri." Ujar pria tua itu berusaha bangkit. "Kita lebih baik pergi mencari rumah lebih kecil dan memulai segalanya dari awal." Senyum ayah sungguh pahit.

Chaeni kembali menangis. Kali ini menangis layaknya anak berumur 5 tahun dengan wajah berantakan dan mulut terbuka lebar untuk jalur pernapasan dan suara tangisan. "Jika kita keluarga.. me-mengapa kalian harus menyembunyikan h-hal ini dariku?! Mengapa kalian harus menanggung beban ini tanpa memberitahuku?! A-apa aku sama sekali tidak membantu? Aku menyayangi ayah dan oppa tapi mengapa kalian harus menyembunyikan semuanya? _Hiks_."

Ayah tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Chaeni. "Karena kau satu-satunya tuan putri di rumah ini dan karena kami menyayangimu."

Tangis Chaeni makin menjadi-jadi ketika ayah membawa putrinya masuk ke dalam dekapannya. Suasana yang tengah sendu menjadi rusak ketika aliran nada keluar dari tumpukan bunga. Chaeni mencari-cari sumber suara dan menemukan ponsel Jeonghan berada di dalam tasnya, tertumpuk dengan rangkaian bunga.

PANGERAN DUNGU..?

Chaeni tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menerima panggilan tersebut. "Halo..?" sapanya dengan segukan.

"Yoon kecil?" jawab seberang sana tak yakin bercampur khawatir.

Chaeni menanggalkan ponsel dari layarnya untuk melihat kembali nama kontak yang ada dan tulisan PANGERAN DUNGU benar-benar terpampang jelas. Namun, Yoon kecil? Hanya satu orang yang memanggil Chaeni dengan sebutan itu.

"Su-sunbaenim?"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau menangis?"

Chaeni makin segukan. "Sunbaenim, oppa pergi dengan luka sobekan di kepalanya—"

"APA?! Apa yang terjadi? Ah, tidak. Katakan dimana dia sekarang?"

Chaeni menggeleng walau Minho tak dapat melihat. "Aku tidak tahu, tapi oppa mengatakan akan pergi ke klinik terdekat dan tidak mau aku pergi bersamanya—"

"Aku akan mencarinya." Minho memutuskan panggilan.

Pria itu mengambil mantel kasmirnya untuk memerangi dingin malam dan mengambil kunci mobil terdekat. Tuan Kang yang kebetulan melintas menanyakan tujuan Minho namun pria itu hirau dan berlari kecil menuju mobil yang mengeluarkan suara 'beep' diantara seluruh deretan mobil. Tuan Kang tidak menahan namun hanya terheran. Terlebih ketika Paman Kyeong bertanya padanya, sang pelayan hanya sanggup menggeleng tak tahu.

"Untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang Choi Minho tergesa-gesa." Sunggut paman Kyeong setengah terkejut.

Minho yang memacu mobilnya keluar dari lingkup mansion segera memasang navigator daftar klinik terdekat di sekitar rumah keluarga Yoon. Beberapa klinik muncul dan jarak dari posisi Minho kali ini cukup jauh. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Minho menginjak pedal gas penuh di jalur lintas. Mengingat jalan utama dari gang rumah keluarga Yoon paling dekat dengan halte bus, maka kemungkinan besar Jeonghan pergi menaiki bus lebih besar dari pada kereta. Setelah mempersempit lingkup pencarian, Minho mendapati delapan klinik yang memungkinkan Jeonghan datangi.

Tak sedetikpun Minho merendahkan kecepatan mobilnya. Minho akui, ia tak menikmati perjalanan dengan peruh rasa khawatir seperti ini. Apa? Tunggu.

Injakan gas Minho melemah perlahan.

Khawatir? Ia? Seorang Choi Minho 'khawatir' akan sesuatu yang lain selain uang?

Choi Minho, 32 tahun berkaca dengan pantulan kaca depan mobil dari bangku supir dengan roda mobil yang semakin lama semakin memelan dan berhenti kemudian.

Minho mengusap wajahnya dan mengerang perlahan sebelum menghantam rendah kepalanya pada setir. _Shit_ , Choi Minho, ada apa denganmu?


	12. Chapter 12

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **Chapter 12**

Tidak sedikit orang berkata pada Minho jika kebahagian tidak di dapat dari sebuah material atau yang biasa ditanda kutipkan sebagai uang. Awalnya Minho tidak mengerti, bahkan hingga malam itu Minho masih tidak mengerti.

Kembali pada titik nol dimana obsesi terbesar seorang Choi Minho adalah uang. Saat Paman Kyeong mengatakan wasiatnya tersebut, Choi Minho adalah bidak yang akan menyalurkan diri paling depan. Sempat ia ingin bertanya mengapa Paman Kyeong hanya menawarkan wasiat itu padanya sedangkan keponakannya cukup banyak. Bagi Minho, berbagi tak masalah selama ia tidak rugi. Namun pertanyaan terbesar itu tertutup hingga saat ini karena Minho terlalu malas mendengar alasan klise Paman Kyeong.

Untuk menunjukkan kegencarannya dalam memenuhi syarat dari Paman Kyeong, ia bahkan menjatuhkan martabatnya dengan mengajak Key untuk menikah dengannya. Bayangkan seberapa rendah seorang Choi Minho di depan uang.

Key bukan pilihan buruk. Key dan Paman Kyeong saling mengenal satu sama lain. Key bahkan memiliki panggilan manis(?) untuk Paman Kyeong yaitu si tua Kyeong. Dan Paman Kyeong memiliki panggilan manis(?) untuk Key yaitu si mulut besi karatan. Namun Minho berpikir dua kali disela perbincangan mereka malam itu. Minho hanya tak mampu membayangkan hidupnya harus dipenuhi oleh Key selama beberapa bulan atau bahkan tahun berikutnya. Bukan, bukan dalam pandangan gila hanya saja aneh rasanya jika ia harus bangun tidur dan menemukan Key tidur satu kasurnya dalam kurun waktu panjang. Waw, menyeramkan.

Seorang Yoon Jeonghan tak pernah terlintas di benaknya untuk menjalin kerja sama. Lupakan masalah 'bayaran' yang mungkin lebih murah, Jeonghan yang tengah berdiri menyendiri itu terlihat bagai sebuah taruhan bagi Minho. Taruhan besar yang sungguh atraktif. Ia bisa menang atau ia bisa menang namun dengan jangka waktu lama. Intinya tetap sama; Minho bisa menang.

Mungkinkah ini maksud Paman Kyeong dalam 'tidak menemukan tujuan dalam hidup lagi'? Beliau sudah kehabisan _kartu_ untuk dijadikan bahan taruhan dan membiarkan Minho memainkan kartu-kartu yang selama ini selalu ia simpan. Ia sadar akan langkah yang diambilnya ketika mendekati Jeonghan dan memasang taruhan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia bertaruh seorang bernama Yoon Jeonghan ini akan _segera_ menikah dengannya atas alasan apapun, ia tak peduli. Taruhannya sedikit meleset karena melupakan karakteristik keras kepala yang dimiliki lelaki pendek beberapa inci darinya tersebut. Secara terang-terangan, Jeonghan tidak menghantam Minho dengan kepalan tangannya, terlebih Jeonghan ikut bermain menjawab segala ketidak-masuk akalan ajakan Minho.

 _Apa-apaan lelaki ini?_ Ia keras kepala namun memiliki tali ulur yang membuat Minho bergerak bagai boneka tali yang harus mengikuti ide hitam tak terlihat di kepalanya. Apa ia sadar dengan keras kepalanya dan tarik ulur tingkahnya makin membuat Minho geram untuk menang akan taruhan itu sendiri? Taruhannya pada Jeonghan semakin menarik. Sungguh menarik. Minho bersedia menjadi boneka tali Jeonghan. Menggoda tiap kesempatan yang ada agar Jeonghan senang dengan permainannya sendiri. Entah permainan siapa ini, tak ada yang tahu.

" _Kau tau bahwa dunia Shakespeare adalah fantasi dan aku disini adalah kenyataan berbumbu fantasi."_

Jeonghan tertawa kecil yang diikuti dengan tawa kikuk Minho tanpa getaran aneh. Sempat ada jeda dari obrolan mereka malam itu namun Minho membuat segala ketara dengan kalimat selanjutnya yang keluar tiba-tiba dari mulut sang pangeran.

" _Istirahatlah, kau memiliki pekerjaan esoknya bukan?"_

Tak berapa lama obrolan mereka terhenti dengan ucapan selamat malam dari Minho. Pria itu terhenyak dan memegangi ujung bibirnya. Mengapa kalimat itu bisa keluar dari mulutnya? Bukan, bukan kalimat selama malam. Melainkan kalimat fantasi Shakespeare. Entah mengapa jika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Minho seolah ada yang aneh. Memangnya seorang Choi Minho pecinta literatur klasik?

Dan Jeonghan tertawa. Apa menurutnya itu aneh? Atau memang kalimatnya lucu? Atau.. seorang Choi Minho-lah yang tengah ia tertawakan?

Minho menggigit-gigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya perlahan. Sejurus kemudian, pria itu berdiri –mencari secarik kertas dan sebuah pena. Minho mulai menggores kertas polos. Mengukir hari beserta tanggal..

Hari dan tanggal dimana ia merasakan seseorang menaruh telinganya di daun pintu hatinya dan tertawa perlahan sebelum mengetuk daun pintu tersebut. Hari dan tanggal dimana ia sendiri menghancurkan taruhannya dan menggantikan taruhan tersebut dengan tujuan hidup yang baru.

Seorang Choi Minho ingin melihat tawa seorang Yoon Jeonghan.

Ini gila, sungguh. Tawa Jeonghan sama dengan kebanyakan tawa lelaki seusianya atau lebih muda darinya namun mengapa tawa itu membuatnya tertarik untuk mengintip di balik daun pintu hatinya? Minho tak ingin terburu-buru membuka pintu hatinya namun ia mendapati hatinya tergesa-gesa ketika mendengar berita dari Chaeni. Tergesa-gesa seolah dirinya terperangkap dan harus segera melakukan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang ia tak tau apa namun harus dilakukan..

Gerimis tiba tanpa diundang di malam itu dan Minho masih memandangi wajahnya dari kaca depan mobil. Lagi-lagi Minho menggigit ujung kuku ibu jarinya. Minho mulai menjalankan lagi mobilnya, memutar balik. Ia memilih untuk pergi. Ia sadar akan posisinya dan jatuh semakin dalam bukan pilihan yang baik. Ya, ia harus pergi.

Untuk kedua kalinya Minho menepikan mobilnya secara perlahan dan menatapi satu halte bus yang diberi penerangan cukup. Minho menangkap sesosok lelaki duduk memeluk diri sendiri untuk memerangi kedinginan. Segera tangannya mencoba membuka pintu mobil tapi terhenti begitu cepat ketika ia ingat akan pilihannya untuk pergi, untuk tidak terjatuh dan tidak membukakan pintu hatinya pada seorang keras kepala seperti Yoon Jeonghan.

Persetan, ia tak bisa. Ia tak bisa menahan kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang ingin ia lihat tawanya kini tengah membiru kedinginan dengan lapisan pakaian tipis dan aliran darah mengering di pelipis.

Hujan semakin semangat turun, Minho keluar dari mobil dan lari menghampiri tubuh Jeonghan yang seperti membatu –duduk terdiam di halte bus. Kedatangan Minho tak membuat Jeonghan bergerak sekedar melihat. Ia terlalu kedinginan namun tak basah. Minho tak bisa menghentikan tangannya ketika jemarinya menyingkirkan rangkaian rambut yang menutupi luka Jeonghan. Luka itu tak separah yang Minho bayangkan, syukurlah.

Tanpa berkata-kata, Minho membuka jaket kasmirnya untuk Jeonghan pakai sebagai pelindung dari air hujan malam. Minho menarik tangan Jeonghan, terasa akan ringannya langkah itu melangkah seolah tak memiliki nyawa sama sekali. Dibawa pergi oleh malaikat pencabut nyawapun ia akan ikut.

Mereka telah berada di mobil. Minho belum menyalakan mesin mobil. Jeonghan masih diam, menyesuaikan suhu tubuh. Minho menyalakan mesin mobil untuk segera menghidupkan penghangat. Hening mereka pecah saat bibir Jeonghan bergerak mengeluarkan satu kalimat.

"Haruskah kita menikah?"

Gerakan Minho berhenti sejenak. Tak hanya geraknya, segala sensor di tubuhnya seolah mati sedetik yang membuat jantungnya mendenyut sakit secara tiba-tiba. Minho tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Wajahnya berpaling melihat Jeonghan namun lelaki itu seolah menyatukan wajahnya dengan kaca jendela mobil, enggan berpaling. _Ah_.. Choi Minho, memang sudah seharusnya kau pergi.

Pria itu menyingkirkan rasa sakitnya, ia bertanya pada navigator lokasi hotel terdekat dan menyuruh Siri untuk menyambungkan panggilan pada Tuan Kang.

"Halo, tuan muda."

"Bawakan aku seorang dokter untuk menjahit luka dan dua pakaian ganti. Aku akan mengirimkan alamat hotel tempatku menginap malam ini."

"Do— baiklah." Tuan Kang memutuskan panggilan dengan sebuah helaan napas tak percaya.

"Kita akan membicarakan hal itu nantinya," ujar Minho pada Jeonghan yang memperdalam hening perjalanan mereka.


	13. Chapter 13

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **Chapter 13**

Jeonghan mendapatkan bius lokal setelah lukanya di bersihkan dan kemudian tiga jahitan terbentuk. Jeonghan dipersilahkan untuk beristirahat setelah mendapati perizinan dari dokter. Minho mendengarkan laporan dokter sebelum ia keluar dari kamar hotel mereka. Jeonghan baik-baik saja. Ia hanya kedinginan dan perlu suhu hangat yang pas. Darah yang keluar juga tidak bisa dibilang begitu banyak namun Jeonghan harus beristirahat sekitar dua hari sebelum kembali ke aktivitas biasanya. Lima hari kemudian jahitan tersebut dapat dibuka. Minho hanya mengangguk ditiap info yang diberikan dan menghantarkan dokter ke pintu kamar.

Minho mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang berukuran _queen size_. Ia meredupkan cahaya lampu tidur di _nightstand_. Ia juga memperbaiki bantal dan selimut Jeonghan. Tak lupa ia menyingkirkan rangkaian rambut Jeonghan agar tak mengenai jahitan basah di pelipis kirinya. Dokter tak memberikan perban untuk malam ini karena menurutnya itu tak perlu. Setelah memastikan bahwa Jeonghan mendapatkan tidur nyamannya, Minho bangkit dan menggapai ponsel yang tergeletak manis di meja. Minho menghubungi ponsel Jeonghan.

"Sunbaenim!" seru Chaeni begitu terkejut menerima panggilan dari Minho lagi. "Kau menemukan oppa?"

"Hm," jawab Minho lembut. "Ia sedang tidur saat ini. Aku juga sudah meminta seorang dokter untuk membersihkan lukanya. Ia baik-baik saja."

Terdengar helaan napas lega begitu panjang dari seberang sana. "Syukurlah. Syukurlah." Ujar Chaeni yang kembali memulai tangisan kecilnya. "Aku sangat khawatir. Terimakasih sunbaenim. Terimakasih."

Minho hanya menepis rasa terimakasih tersebut dengan senyum rendah. Kembali Minho mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang dengan ponsel masih mencium telinganya. "Yoon kecil..,"

"Ya?"

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Chaeni ragu untuk menceritakan. Ini masalah keluarga, haruskah seorang Minho tahu? Minho telah membantu mereka dengan merawat si kabur Jeonghan dengan kata lain, ya, Minho pantas tahu. Chaeni menarik napas dalam sebelum bercerita. Seperempat jam berlalu dipenuhi oleh seluruh kelengkapan cerita dari Chaeni.

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Hanya kalimat itu yang keluar dari mulut Minho tanpa bertanya detail apapun. Ia memutuskan panggilan dengan Chaeni dan mulai mengusap kasar wajahnya hingga menyisir rambutnya dengan sela jemari.

Jeonghan memiliki masalahnya sendiri dan disini Minho berlari menawarkan tawaran menikah padanya seolah itu hal-mudah-untuk-dipikirkan namun kenyataan menampar Minho menyakitkan; Jeonghan tak memikirkan sama sekali tawaran Minho. Pria itu tersadar satu hal selagi ia tertawa miris untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak bermain dengan siapa-siapa. Ia hanya bermain dengan dirinya sendiri. Sejauh dirinya menggoda Jeonghan sejauh itu pula ia sadar (lagi) bahwa bukan Jeonghanlah yang keras kepala, melainkan dirinya sendiri.

Minho terlihat sebagai tokoh egois dalam sebuah drama klise yang baru menyadari kesalahannya. Bahkan melihat wajah Jeonghan ia pun seperti tak mampu.

Minho bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali menyambungkan panggilan pada Tuan Kang.

"Halo, tuan muda."

"Tuan Kang, aku ingin kau mencari sesuatu untukku secara detail. Dan aku memerlukan hal tersebut malam ini juga."

"Baik,"

Minho meninggalkan kamar hotel malam itu juga.


	14. Chapter 14

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **Chapter 14**

Malam itu Jeonghan cukup beruntung karena yang menatapinya dengan heran dan penuh tanda tanya hanya supir bus namun ia mengelak untuk memberikan detail dan memilih untuk duduk terpojok. Jeonghan hanya memandangi hura-hura kota ketika melintas, memandangi lampu malam bagai lautan bintang. Ketika jalanan mulai kelam tanpa cahaya ia akan melihat pantulan wajahnya dari kaca bus dan yang dilakukannya hanya tercenung.

Ada luka, namun ia tidak panik.

Ada darah, namun ia tidak histeris.

Ada tangis, namun ia menggubris.

Ia merasa bersalah pada Chaeni yang harus tidak tahu akan apapun dan harus menanggung kebodohannya. Sebagai kakak, Jeonghan mengakui dirinya sangat gagal.

Jeonghan tak memiliki destinasi yang jelas. Ia hanya naik bus karena ia menggunakan kartu penumpang bus tanpa membawa kartu kredit atau bahkan uang untuk membayar klinik. Ia bahkan tidak membawa ponselnya untuk meminta bantuan seseorang. Selain gagal menjadi kakak, Jeonghan merasakan ia sangat gagal menjadi manusia sejati.

Semakin lama bus yang hanya berisi dirinya sendiri itu menelusuri jalanan yang semakin kelam. Jeonghan sadar dengan cepat dan meminta supir untuk menurunkannya di halte berikutnya.

Jeonghan turun.

Seperkian detik ia mengamati, ia kenal tempat ini hanya sebagai tempat lalu ketika ia harus menghantarkan Nona Jung pulang dengan mobilnya dan membuat Jeonghan harus jalan kaki cukup jauh atau terpaksa membuang uang di taksi.

Jeonghan menemukan dirinya terduduk begitu saja di halte sunyi tersebut. Ia ingat satu hal dimana ia dan Minho 'bertemu'. Tak berapa meter dari halte, tempat kejadian perkara dimana ia harus kehilangan satu sepatu dengan bodohnya. Tanpa sadar, Jeonghan tertawa kecil kemudian menahan rasa perih di pelipisnya di menit yang sama.

Seandainya Minho tak menyiramnya dengan genangan air. Seandainya ia tidak melempar sepatunya. Mungkin hubungan mereka hanya menjadi keluarga dari teman baik adik masing-masing. Yah, bukan berarti sejauh ini mereka memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Setidaknya Minho tidak akan 'tergila-gila' untuk mengajaknya menikah..

Menikah..?

" _Jika kau menikah dengan Choi Minho, kau tidak hanya menjadi orang kaya."_

Jeonghan teringat akan ucapan Nona Jung. Sesegera mungkin ia menghilangkan ucapan itu dari otaknya sebelum ucapan itu berubah menjadi mantra dan menghasut hatinya. Menikah dengan Choi Minho hanya untuk menjadi kaya? Seorang Yoon Jeonghan tak pernah berpikir sehina itu untuk menjadikan seseorang sebagai benteng finansialnya.

Namun.. keluarganya..? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan keluarganya? Apa yang akan terjadi dengan nenek yang sudah bersama rumah itu semenjak masa remajanya? Apa yang akan terjadi pada ayah dengan kondisinya yang tak bisa bekerja begitu keras demi kesehatan? Apa yang akan terjadi pada Chaeni yang masih memiliki beberapa kredit akademi lagi untuk di selesaikan? Apa yang akan terjadi padanya, hidup tanpa ada kemajuan?

 _Ah, hujan.._

Yoon Jeonghan, hidupmu sungguh sial.

Seperti keajaiban, sebuah mobil berhenti tak jauh dari haltenya dan itu adalah mobil Minho. Sang pemiliki mobil keluar namun Jeonghan tak berani melihat wajahnya karena sejenak ia berpikir untuk menerima tawaran Minho. Ia menjadi manusia hina yang ia sendiri tak menyangka akan menjadi salah satunya.

Rangkaian jemari Minho membuka jalur penglihatan pada luka Jeonghan yang tertutup oleh rambutnya. Minho menjatuhkan jaket mahalnya, menutupi kepala Jeonghan serta meraih tangannya. Jeonghan bergelut dengan aroma Minho untuk pertama kalinya ia rasakan dari dekat dan.. hangatnya tangan Minho ketika membimbingnya menuju mobil.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulut Jeonghan tidak tahan untuk tidak bertanya, _"Haruskah kita menikah?"_

Tak ada jawaban langsung dari Minho yang membuat Jeonghan begitu kecil. Mungkin pria ini sudah mengubah pikirannya. Mungkin pria ini tidak tertarik lagi. Mungkin pria ini sudah menemukan 'calon' yang lebih tepat. Jeonghan makin tidak berani menatap wajah Minho. Ia merasa dirinya adalah manusia terhina yang berpikir untuk menikah dengan Choi Minho demi sejumlah uang.

Jeonghan langsung tertidur ketika dokter selesai menjahit pelipisnya. Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah Minho yang mengantarkan dokter ke pintu kamar hotel dan semua berubah menjadi mimpi hitam kelam tak berarti.

Malam berganti. Jeonghan bangun. Matanya membelalak besar melihat langit-langit tinggi dengan ukiran indah nan terkesan mahal. Perlahan ia mendudukkan diri dari posisi tidurnya dan menjajah seisi kamar dengan matanya. Jeonghan berpikir tempat ini adalah surga. Interior yang indah dan mahal dan OH ASTAGA KASUR INI EMPUK SEKALI!

Beberapa menit, surganya menjadi neraka ketika ia harus melihat Minho keluar dari kamar mandi hanya mengenakan underwear dan handuk menggantung di leher untuk mengeringkan rambut yang masih setengah kering.

" _What a hell_." Ujar Jeonghan kecewa. Ia tak bernapsu melihat pangeran dungu memamerkan badan bagusnya karena Jeonghan sadar ia kurus— tipikal manusia berkerangka lapis kulit.

"Kita akan menikah tiga minggu lagi." Kata Minho sembari menyeduh kopi.

" _WHAT THE HELL_?!" rahang Jeonghan nyaris lepas.


	15. Chapter 15

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **Chapter 15**

" _What a hell_."

"Kita akan menikah tiga minggu lagi,"

" _WHAT THE HELL_?!"

Minho meninggalkan kopi yang tengah ia seduh. Pria itu menaiki ranjang secara perlahan dan memanjati tubuh Jeonghan begitu saja. Jeonghan kembali pada posisi sebelumnya, tertidur. Minho berada di atas Jeonghan dan Jeonghan berada di bawah Minho.

"Aku akan meludahimu." Ujar Jeonghan dengan mulut siap sedia.

"Aku akan menciummu."

Jeonghan segera melindungi bibirnya dengan telapak tangan. Jeonghan bahkan sengaja menyaring pernapasannya karena sabun hotel murahan(?) yang melekat di badan Minho tercium begitu mewah di tubuh yang sedikit-sedikit tertumpahkan air rambut yang belum mengering. Jeonghan melarikan pandangan, ia tak mengerti mengapa Minho harus menempelkan bagian tubuh bawah mereka dan kaki pria ini menggelitik jemari kaki Jeonghan.

"Kita akan menikah tiga minggu lagi," Minho mulai topik. "Semakin cepat kita menikah, maka itu akan semakin bagus. Kau dan aku bertemu di salah satu drama musikal dan kemudian kita semakin akrab karena kita menyukai aktor musikal yang sama lalu—"

" _Seriously_?!" Jeonghan mencegat lanjutan skenario Minho.

"Ya, aku tau beberapa aktor musikal di Seoul bahkan mereka mengenalku."

Jeonghan memutar bola matanya, frustasi. " _Seriously_ , haruskah kita membicarakan hal seperti _itu_ dengan posisi seperti _ini_?!"

Minho memandangi posisi mereka. Sedetik kemudian senyum beringas tertarik di ujung bibirnya. "Kenapa? Kau tidak tahan melihat badan seksiku?"

Jeonghan memuncratkan bulir-bulir liurnya tepat di depan wajah Minho bagai senapan tertara perang. Minho mengelak –merutuk akan serangan dadakan Jeonghan, bangkit dan meloloskan tubuh Jeonghan yang sedari tadi dihimpitnya. Jeonghan membentuk jarak dari ujung ke ujung.

"Wah, aku benar-benar membencimu." Minho geleng-geleng kepala melihat Jeonghan yang memeluk bantal untuk pertahanan diri.

"Hah! Sama." Jawab Jeonghan tanpa ditanya.

Keduanya dalam ubun-ubun kadar kebencian masing-masing. Minho tak mengerti setan, ah coret, malaikat mana yang menghampiri pikirannya dan membuat hatinya tersentuh tadi malam untuk lelaki keras kepala ini. Ia bahkan mengkhawatirkan kondisi lelaki keras kepala ini! Demi Uranus, Choi Minho sudah gila.

Minho mengambil napas panjang dan menggesturkan tangannya untuk menenangkan diri. Minho mulai bicara lagi. "Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, kita akan menikah tiga minggu lagi dan kita bertemu di pementasan drama musikal lalu kita akrab karena menyukai aktor drama musikal yang sama."

Mata Jeonghan menyipit. "Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau mengatakan hal mustahil seperti itu,"

"Apa? Pementasan drama musikal adalah hal paling berkelas yang bisa dilakukan oleh orang bermuka standar kebawah sepertimu." Minho tersenyum lebar.

Jeonghan menghembuskan napasnya keras, sedikit kesal dengan fakta ironis yang keluar dari mulut Minho. "Apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kita –kau dan aku akan menikah dalam waktu tiga minggu lagi?"

"Kau ingin kita menikah dalam seminggu lagi juga bukan masalah."

"BUKAN ITU MAKSUD PERTANYAANKU!" Jeonghan geram.

Minho tertawa puas. Lepas dari tawanya, Minho memperlihatkan sekumpulan kertas pada Jeonghan yang entah dikeluarkannya dari mana. "Hm? Apa ini? Oh, ini surat kepemilikan rumah.." ujar Minho dengan nada seperti guru taman bermain yang membuat para murid kecil bertanya-tanya lebih dalam.

Telinga Jeonghan naik. Matanya terpaku pada sekumpulan kertas yang dikenalnya begitu dekat. Jeonghan merangkak cepat mendekati Minho untuk merebut kertas tersebut. Surat kepemilikan itu berada di tangan Jeonghan dan membuat mata Jeonghan menjajah tiap tulisan yang terangkai di dalamnya. Jeonghan tersenyum pelan-pelan. Minho hanya memandangi lelaki itu. Lelaki yang kini _tanpa sadar_ berposisi menduduki pangkuannya itu.

Minho menurunkan ujung kertas itu sedikit agar wajahnya dan Jeonghan saling bertatap satu sama lain.

"Kita akan menikah dua minggu lagi." Dan sebuah kecupan kilat mengenai batang hidung Jeonghan secara sempurna. Serangan dadakan itu seperti singgahan nyamuk biasa yang membuat Jeonghan setengah sadar dengan apa yang ia rasakan.

" _Yya_! Tunggu! Kau bilang kita akan menikah tiga minggu lagi! _Yya_!" Jeonghan meneriaki Minho yang menghilang dari bilik ruangan.

Cih, apa pria dungu itu tidak pandai menghitung?!

* * *

HIATUS TILL JULY ^^ I'll be busy for work and other stuff.

WAIT FOR NEXT UPDATE PLEASE, THANK YOU


	16. Chapter 16

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **Chapter 16**

Paman Kyeong duduk lesu di meja makan. Ia menghela yang mengundang Tuan Kang untuk bertanya, "Ada apa Tuan?"

"Dimana Minho? Aku tidak melihatnya. Ia sudah seperti ibunya saja yang suka menghilang."

"Tuan muda kembali ke hotel,"

"Hotel?" mata Paman Kyeong menyipit dengan nada nakal. "Apa dia membawa.. 'pengaman'?"

"Maaf, untuk informasi lebih detailnya saya tidak tahu Tuan. Tuan muda hanya minta seorang dokter untuk menjahit luka—"

Garpu Paman Kyeong menghentak piring, Tuan Kang menjeda kalimatnya dan menemukan wajah kaget Paman Kyeong seolah ia adalah salah satu pasien tua yang tak terima kenyataan bahwa ia memiliki penyakit stroke tingkat akhir.

"D..dokter..? Apa si bodoh itu berniat aborsi di hotel..?"

Tuan Kang nyaris menyerah dengan otak drama Paman Kyeong. "Bukan, Tuan. Tuan muda sepertinya memiliki teman yang mendapatkan luka terbuka."

"TEMAN?!" Paman Kyeong lebih kaget. "SI BODOH ITU MEMILIKI TEMAN?!" 32 tahun ia merawat Minho tak sedetikpun Minho memberikan jabatan 'teman' pada siapapun termasuk Key. Key hanya pengikut abadi Minho, bukan teman.

Tuan Kang berpikir; sesuatu ada yang salah, entah itu Minho yang hidup 32 tahun tidak memiliki teman atau Paman Kyeong yang _over-reacted_ akan segala hal menyangkut Minho.

"Kemana si bodoh itu?" kini Paman Kyeong bertanya-tanya lagi. "Apa kau memiliki info penting tentangnya? Tuan Kang, kau harus memberitahuku segala hal tentang Minho mulai dari sekarang. Aku takut ia berteman dengan orang yang salah."

"Tuan Choi Minho adalah pria dewasa berusia 32 tahun, ia pasti bisa memilih teman yang benar untuk dirinya sendiri." Tuan Kang mencoba sabar.

"Ia _masih_ 32 tahun," tekan Paman Kyeong. "Katakan padaku apa saja yang kau ketahui,"

Tuan Kang menyerah, ingin rasanya mengajukan surat pengunduran diri. Jika saja ia bukan seorang pelayan setia yang telah berjanji akan selamanya menyurus Shim Kyeong. Bahkan mereka sudah seperti pasangan gay di hari tua.

Baiklah, ia akan menceritakan segalanya yang ia tahu tentang _the_ Choi Minho.

"Kemarin malam tuan muda meminta saya untuk memanggilkan dokter ke hotel tempat ia menginap. Sekitar dua jam berikutnya, ia menelpon kembali mengatakan untuk menemukan beberapa informasi."

"Informasi?"

"Ya, tuan muda ingin saya menemukan pemilik rumah di sebuah tempat. Rumah yang berusia cukup lama dan sepertinya cukup tua. Tak berapa lama ini, rumah itu sudah berpindah tangan ke perusahaan kredit menengah bawah yang terpusat di Mia-dong. Dan tuan muda menyuruh saya untuk memberikan arahan lokasi perusahaan tersebut."

Paman Kyeong mencium hal tak layak. "Perusahaan kredit?"

Tuan Kang mengangguk. "Saya juga melakukan pencarian pemilik rumah dan rumah tersebut berdiri sudah cukup lama. Pemiliknya adalah keluarga Yoon Taesung. Terdiri dari mertua, Kim Haejin dan istri Kang Sulmi. Yoon Taesung dan Kang Sulmi memiliki dua anak yaitu Yoon Jeonghan dan Yoon Chaeni. Yoon Jeonghan beke—" perkataan Tuan Kang terhenti ketika ia merasakan genggaman tangan Paman Kyeong di lengannya. Tuan Kang siap panik jika keluar busa dari mulut sang majikan namun sayangnya tidak. Yang ada, wajah Paman Kyeong berseri-seri.

"Yoon Chaeni? Apa itu nama wanita?"

"Ya?" Tuan Kang tak tahu harus menanggapi apa. Apa tiba-tiba Shim Kyeong kehilangan otaknya hingga tidak bisa membedakan nama wanita dan pria?

Paman Kyeong tertawa sembari memukul-mukul tepian meja. "Seorang Choi Minho akan membuat drama klasik kehidupan! Ia jatuh cinta pada seorang wanita miskin! Haha."

Tuan Kang tak tahu apakah ia harus ikut tertawa atau tidak. Baginya tidak ada yang lucu dengan kisah drama klasik dimana si kaya jatuh cinta dengan si miskin. Bagaimana pun juga, itu romantis..

"Choi Minho jatuh cinta! Hahaha!"

Oh, ternyata itu yang lucu.

Tuan Kang ikut tertawa.


	17. Chapter 17

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **Chapter 17**

"Hei, Cinderella, aku ingin—" Minho terpaksa menghentikan kalimatnya ketika melihat seluruh sisi ruang tidur tak memiliki hawa keberadaan Jeonghan. Ia menghela ketika melihat troli makanan beberapa jam yang lalu masuk ke kamar mereka sudah kehilangan isinya. Padahal itu untuk porsi dua orang. Bahkan tidak meninggalkan jejak 'siapa pencurinya'. Jeonghan sudah dapat dipastikan, kabur.

Minho duduk di sofa terdekat dengan balkoni sembari memandangi kasur yang dipakai Jeonghan untuk tidur kemarin malam. Secara tiba-tiba reka ulang kejadian kemarin malam menghanyutkan Minho dalam pikiran kosong. Setelah ia menelpon Tuan Kang untuk mendapatkan informasi yang dia inginkan, ia menelpon Key untuk menyiapkannya uang sebesar 55 juta won.

"KAU GILA?!" Key berteriak di ujung telpon mereka. "Bagaimana bisa aku menyiapkan uang 55 juta won malam ini?!"

"Hah, iya aku gila. Karena itu aku ingin kau menyiapkan 55 juta won dan aku akan membayarnya langsung besok. Aku akan menunggumu dan mengirim lokasiku."

" _Yya_! Choi Min—" panggilan terputus.

Minho tau menyediakan uang 55 juta won saat malam hari tanpa persiapan adalah hal yang berat. Namun ia tau hanya Key satu-satu orang yang memiliki brangkas uang dan hanya Key satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia biarkan berkecambung dalam masalah ini. Karena itu, di malam itu pula Minho penuh harap agar Key muncul membawakan uang yang ia pinta.

Cukup lama ia menunggu hingga lepas hitungannya di dua jam pertama. Minho menggetuk-ngetuk stir mobilnya tanpa sadar dan seseorang membuka pintu samping supir. Seseorang tersebut adalah Key dengan dua koper.

" _Fuck you_ ," Key kesal namun Minho tidak memiliki waktu untuk peduli. Ia segera membawa mobil itu bergerak pergi menuju ke sebuah tempat. Key bahkan tidak ingin bertanya karena baginya Minho sudah gila dan kesalnya belum berkurang hingga keduanya memilih diam begitu panjang di perjalanan.

Mereka menepi disebuah gedung di daerah pertokoan. Keduanya keluar dan yang membawa koper adalah Key. Memasuki gedung adalah hal yang mudah walau tiap sisi banyak pasang mata sangar memandangi mereka. Tak ada dari keduanya yang peduli. Key tidak takut, apa lagi Minho.

Sampai di depan pintu yang di prediksikan sebagai tempat negosiasi berjalan, Minho masuk dan membuat ruangan yang tadinya berisik akan bantingan kasar meja menjadi hening safari. Minho duduk di sebuah sofa yang membuat seluruh penghuni ruangan terheran-heran.

"Aku ingin membayar." Ujarnya santai.

"Membayar?" seorang pria terlihat heran dengan cerutu yang menyangkut di mulutnya. "Aku tidak ingat seseorang berkelas sepertimu berhutang disini."

"Rumah di Mia-dong. Seorang wanita melelangkannya padamu, bukan?"

Pria itu mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Ahh.. Rumah itu. Ya, ya, ya. Dua anak buahku tadi kesana untuk memberi peringatan kecil." Ujarnya menunjuk dua orang yang berada di sisi kiri sofa yang tengah di duduki Minho.

Minho mendengus. "Peringatan kecil..?" sindirnya dan memandangi dua orang yang berdiri sombong tersebut. "55 juta won, bukan?" Minho menggerakkan kepalanya dan Key pun menaruh dua koper tersebut di atas meja. Minho membuka koper dan memperlihatkan lembaran uang di dalamnya. Sebelum pria tersebut merasakan sentuhan tumpukan uang itu, Minho menutup cepat kopernya. "Satu pertanyaan." Ucapnya dan kemudian memandangi kembali dua pesuruh. "Siapa di antara kalian berdua yang membuatnya terluka?"

Pria itu tentu tak mengerti. Wajahnya penuh tanda tanya pada kedua pesuruhnya.

"Kenapa?" seorang menjawab dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Ternyata kau.." Minho berdiri dari duduknya dan mengayunkan koper berisi uang tepat mengenai wajah pesuruh tersebut dan membuatnya terpental sekitar 2 meter. Belum sempat ada yang bergerak untuk memberi bantuan atau perlawanan, kaki Minho sudah terlebih dahulu mendarat di dagu perusuh tersebut. "Kau baru saja melukai _pengantinku_." Ujarnya dengan hawa menghitam dan raut wajah yang jauh dari ramah. "Ini peringatan kecil untukmu." Dan tekanan di kaki Minho membuat pesuruh itu merenggang.

" _Yya_ , berhentilah." Key tiba-tiba angkat suara. "Tempat ini busuk, aku tidak bisa membuang waktuku begitu lama di tempat busuk ini." Mulut karat besi Key muncul. Ia berpaling pada pria yang sedari tadi bertukar obrolan dengan Minho. "Cepat sediakan dokumen pentingnya!"

Pria itu tersadar dan segera menyuruh pesuruhnya yang lain untuk mengambilkan dokumen-dokumen yang diperlukan. Key menyerobot dokumen tersebut dan melihat-lihatnya sejenak sebelum meneriaki Minho kembali.

" _Yya_! Cepat! Kau sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyakku, antar aku kembali pulang!" Key memilih keluar ruangan pertama.

Minho melepaskan kakinya dari dagu pesuruh dan mengikuti Key dari belakang tanpa menoreh kembali. Beberapa detik ruangan hanya dipenuhi oleh suara batuk pesuruh yang merasa rahangnya nyaris berpindah posisi. Ia menyeka hidungnya yang mengaliri darah segar dan merasa tulang hidungnya patah.

"Sialan!" ia merutuk.

"Kau melukai pengantinnya? Kau melukai seorang wanita?" tanya sang bos terperinci.

"Tidak. Aku hanya tanpa sengaja melukai anak pertama, lelaki."

Mendadak ruangan hening. Dahi masing-masing mereka mengerut.

"Itu.. pengantinnya..?"

Dan hal itu dibiarkan menjadi misteri pada malam itu.


	18. Chapter 18

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **Chapter 18**

Jeonghan kabur. Saat Minho menerima panggilan dari ponselnya, pria 32 tahun itu mengatakan ingin menemui temannya sebentar dan menyuruh Jeonghan untuk melanjutkan istirahatnya. Ketika mendengarkan dentuman halus pintu yang tertutup, Jeonghan segera menuruni kasur empuk dan berjalan cepat sembari melihat-lihat situasi. Merasa aman, ia mengambil pakaiannya yang tertumpuk di tepi sofa dan berlari untuk kabur.

Pintu kamar tiba-tiba terbuka. Jeonghan refleks jongkok dan merangkak mencari tempat persembunyian. Hentakan heels ringan berbunyi. Mata Jeonghan sedikit mengintip, menemukan dua pelayan hotel. Satu adalah seorang wanita bersetelan rapi dan satu lagi pria dengan setelan serba putih.

"Tuan Choi?" panggil pelayan wanita sembari melihat sekeliling. Pelayan tersebut cukup terkejut ketika menemukan pucuk kepala Jeonghan berserta matanya yang memandang ganas troli makanan yang dibawa oleh pelayan pria. "Tuan Choi, sarapan anda. Silahkan."

Jeonghan bangkit dari persembunyiannya dan memasang wajah sombong seolah ia adalah Tuan Choi tersebut. Dengan alis yang dipaksa tegas, Jeonghan mengangguk. "Ya, kalian bisa meninggalkannya disana." Dan pelayan tersebut pergi meninggalkan Jeonghan.

Sekali lagi Jeonghan mendengarkan dentuman halus pintu yang ditutup dan segera ia bergegas membuka penutup makanan. Hidungnnya mengembang besar untuk menghirup segala aroma yang menggiurkan. Menatap makanan yang terhidangkan, Jeonghan sedikit kecewa.

"Hotel mahal seperti ini hanya menyediakan sarapan sedikit seperti ini? _Ckck_ -, sangat tidak profesional." Ujar Jeonghan sambil memainkan sendok. Sedetik makanan itu mendekap mulutnya, Jeonghan meleleh dan menerkam segala yang tersedia. " _Ugh_ , aku terlihat begitu miskin memakan makanan ini." Ia mengatakan untuk dirinya sendiri, ironis memang.

Tidak terlalu lama berleha-leha, Jeonghan bergegas menghabiskan seluruh jamuan yang ada kemudian berlari keluar kamar untuk pergi meninggalkan jejak. Ia bahkan memeluk erat-erat dokumen yang diberikan oleh Minho, seolah takut hilang lenyap dipelukanya sendiri.

Jeonghan tak tau apa yang terjadi pada hidupnya. Semua berlangsung begitu cepat. Ia seperti pemeran utama sebuah drama yang memiliki kisah klasik ketika bertemu dengan seorang pria kaya. Tau akan Minho yang menutupi seluruh hutangnya tanpa dipinta membuat Jeonghan berpikir, 'mungkin ia adalah orang baik.' Oh ya, di setiap drama semua pemeran adalah orang baik namun satu kejadian membuat mereka berubah menjadi monster. Berpikir akan pernikahan tiga minggu lagi terdengar gila. Ah, bukan. Tapi memang gila.

Berhubung pernikahan ini hanyalah rekayasa, Jeonghan merasa Minho sudah memiliki tiap-tiap rencana secara matang dan Jeonghan hanya perlu berlaga; ia akan menjadi aktor utama.

Mencoba melupakan serta membayangkan rencana-rencana gila Minho, Jeonghan menghapuskan pikirannya. Ia telah sampai di ujung gang rumah, melihat Chaeni yang berjongkok di depan jalan gang rumah sambil memainkan pijakannya. Sosok Jeonghan tertangkap oleh penglihatan Chaeni yang membuat gadis itu lekas berdiri. Air mata gadis itu keluar, lagi.

" _YYA_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! AKU KHAWATIR PADAMU!" ia meronta namun jatuh juga dalam pelukan Jeonghan. "Oppa, jangan pergi.. jangan pergi begitu saja.."

Jeonghan mengelus uraian rambut Chaeni. "Aku berjanji. Maafkan aku.."

" _Heol_? Apa ini?" tanya Chaeni melepas sejenak pelukannya, menemukan sebelah tangan Jeonghan tak mau melepaskan setumpuk berkas yang ia tak tau apa tapi terlihat begitu penting.

"Ah ini.." Jeonghan menyerahkan berkas tersebut pada Chaeni. "Berikan pada Ayah. Itu adalah surat-surat kepemilikan rumah. Katakan pada Ayah untuk menyimpannya baik-baik."

Mata Chaeni membulat. "Bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkannya?"

"Aku membayar uang mukanya dan memberi jaminan."

"Jaminan apa? Kau bahkan tidak memiliki apa-apa."

" _Aish_ , sudah berikan saja kepada Ayah. Kenapa kau begitu cerewet!"

" _Ha_! Baiklah!" Chaeni memutar bola matanya. "Kau bau, lebih baik kau mandi."

Jeonghan mencium aroma tubuhnya. Tidak begitu bau tapi tingkah Chaeni yang menutup hidungnya sembari berkipas-kipas ria membuat Jeonghan menanggapi candaan tersebut dengan teriakan dan mengejar Chaeni untuk dipeluk kembali. " _Yya_!"

Candaan kakak-adik Yoon berhenti ketika mereka melihat sebuah mobil mahal terparkir tepat di depan rumah mereka. Keduanya memandangi mobil itu lama. Chaeni takut, was-was jika ternyata pemilik mobil tersebut adalah penagih hutang yang baru. Perlu sekitar 5 detik hingga Jeonghan sadar bahwa mobil tersebut sama dengan mobil yang dibawa Minho kemarin malam.

Napas Jeonghan tertarik panjang, siap mengumpat jika seorang Choi Minho benar-benar keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan menumpah-ruahkan segala pesonanya. Belum sempat satu katapun keluar, sebuah mobil lebih mahal terlihat masuk ke jalan gang rumah dan berhenti tepat dibelakang mobil Minho. Mulut Jeonghan mengatup rapat saat Minho keluar dari mobil bersamaan dengan penumpang mobil di belakangnya layaknya drama-drama terkenal.

SHIM KYEONG! DIA ADALAH DIREKTUR SHIM KYEONG!

Oh Tuhan, apa yang akan terjadi? Semua skenario menari-nari di kepala Jeonghan dan percayalah, tak satupun yang bagus.


	19. Chapter 19

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **Chapter 19**

Jeonghan berkeringat dingin ketika Chaeni menyuguhkan teh murah yang tersedia di rak makanan mereka dengan gelas kemarik warisan kedua orang tua nenek dulunya. Chaeni duduk di samping Ayah, tepat di salah satu ujung meja persegi panjang tua berukuran 80 x 40 cm. Jeonghan duduk di samping Chaeni, mengambil sisi panjang seorang diri karena nenek harus duduk di kursi meja makan. Minho duduk bersampingan dengan Paman Kyeong berhadapan dengan Jeonghan. Sedangkan Tuan Kang duduk menunggu di teras rumah.

Ayah membuka percakapan sebagai tuan rumah terbaik. "A-em.. silahkan di minum.."

Paman Kyeong mengangkat gelas namun tak mencoba sedikitpun teh tersebut disaat satu keluarga Yoon was-was dan telah menghabiskan setengah gelas mereka.

"Ada apa dengan kedatangan sunbaenim kemari?" Chaeni angkat bicara akhirnya. Ayah terlalu merasa terintimidasi dengan kehadiran dua orang kaya tersebut di gubuk mereka hingga beliau kehilangan kata-kata.

Paman Kyeong tersenyum. Tanpa diketahui oleh siapa-siapa, sikutnya menyenggol Minho, bangga namun Minho tak mengerti akan sinyal tersebut. Ia puas dengan suara lembut Chaeni. "Aku akan langsung berbicara keintinya. Namaku adalah Shim Kyeong dan ini adalah salah satu keponakanku. Kedatangan kami kemari untuk melamar anak anda."

"HAAA?! APAA?!" satu keluarga Yoon berteriak keras bahkan Ayah tanpa sadar mengebrak meja hingga ada sedikit cipratan teh yang tumpah.

Jeonghan mengerutkan keras dahinya dengan pandangan mematikan pada Minho. Yang dipandangi hanya mengangguk-angguk seolah dapat mengendalikan suasana gila ini. Disela-sela telepati keduanya, Ayah dan Chaeni bersitegang.

"Kenapa kau ikutan kaget?!" Ayah bertanya pada Chaeni.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak kaget!" Chaeni membela diri.

"Jika kau memiliki kekasih tentu saja suatu saat dia akan melamarmu!"

"Siapa bilang aku memiliki kekasih?!"

Keduanya terdiam, bingung. Paman Kyeong yang melihat reaksi Chaeni untuk tidak mengakui Minho sebagai kekasihnya ikut terkejut. Seluruh pengisi meja kini mendaratkan pandangan hanya pada Minho. Sebagai pemeran utama yang baik, Minho memulai laganya. Ia meraih satu tangan Jeonghan dan menggenggamnya begitu erat. Detik itu juga Jeonghan merasakan nyawanya melayang dibawa kematian.

"Aku datang kesini untuk melamarmu, Yoon Jeonghan."

"HAAA?! APAAA?!" déjà vu terjadi. Kini diikuti dengan Paman Kyeong. Kaget bukan main.

Rahang Jeonghan jatuh. Tanpa sadar ia mengeluarkan suara aneh dari satu huruf vocal; panjang dan melengking yang meredup ketika ia berhasil menyatukan lagi rahangnya. Jeonghan berusaha lepas dari genggaman Minho namun dari dasar fisik sudah memperlihatkan kekuatan Jeonghan yang tak seberapa dengan Minho.

" _Yya_! Apa kau gila?!" desis Jeonghan.

"Aku gila hanya untukmu, sayang."

Oh, oh, oh. Satu ruangan merinding mendengar ucapan manis Minho barusan. Jeonghan merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri dengan sekejap karena kalimat murahan barusan. Jemarinya keram, membuatnya geli dan ingin menghantam wajah Minho dengan meja ini.

"Minho- _yah_ , apa kau yakin?" Paman Kyeong masih tidak percaya.

Minho tersenyum penuh khitmat.

"Tapi dia sangat bau." Chaeni tanpa aba-aba menyerukan fakta, tak tau berbicara apa lagi. Tangan Jeonghan yang bebas menghantam ringan kepala adiknya.

Jawaban Minho masih sama; tersenyum penuh khitmat.

"T-tapi.. Jeonghan adalah anak laki-lakiku."

Lagi, Minho tersenyum penuh khitmat dan semua orang merasa kalah tanpa sebab.

"Sesungguhnya kami sudah merencakan pernikahan kami. Kami akan menikah minggu depan."

"MINGGU DEPAN?!" semua berteriak.

"Kenapa kau kaget?!" Chaeni heran.

"Bagaimana aku tidak kaget!" bela Jeonghan. "Kau mengatakan padaku tiga minggu lagi!" semprotnya pada Minho.

"Kau sendiri yang merungut ketika aku bilang tiga minggu lagi. Karena itu aku majukan menjadi minggu depan.."

Semua kini memandangi Jeonghan. "Aku— tung— _argh_!" Jeonghan frustasi sendiri. Ia berdiri, menarik Minho menjauh dari kerumunan untuk memulai diskusi berdua. "Apa kau gila?!"

Masih dengan senyum khitmatnya, Minho berkata, " _Yya_ , kau benar-benar bau.. apa kau tidak mandi sebelum pulang kemari? Bagaimana? Bagaimana dengan kemampuan aktingku?"

Tangan Jeonghan dengan ringan menghantam kepala Minho. Jeonghan mundur beberapa langkah. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau mengatakan padaku tiga minggu lagi!"

"Kita harus memanfaatkan kesempataan. Aku takut Paman Kyeong mulai curiga selang waktu tiga minggu tersebut. Semakin cepat semakin baik. Dan, sungguh, kau benar-benar perlu mandi.."

Tangan Jeonghan naik, hendak menghantam pelan kepala Minho namun pria itu berhasil menangkap tangannya dan menggenggamnya. Setengah tubuhnya condong hingga wajah kedua di antaranya berjarak 5 inci. "Dimana _terima kasih_ mu?" Minho bertanya menunggu kalimat itu keluar. Jeonghan menarik tangannya bebas namun cengkraman Minho menguat. "Kau tenang saja, aku sudah menyiapkan segalanya. Aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan cincin pertunangan kita," tanpa aba-aba pria itu mengeluarkan sebuah cincin emas putih tanpa hiasan apapun kecuali ukiran kecil sebelah sayap. "Seluruh barang yang aku berikan padamu ketika kita menikah akan menjadi milikmu, kau bisa menjualnya dan— yah, mengganti rumah baru,"

Jeonghan menarik tangannya hingga lepas dari Minho. Raut wajahnya berubah seketika. "Tuan Choi, aku mungkin memang miskin tapi cara itu bukanlah caraku untuk mendapatkan uang dan kebahagiaan. Aku akan mengganti uangmu sesegera mungkin dan aku tidak akan pernah mengambil barang apapun darimu selama kita _menikah_."

"Aku suka itu."

"Apa? Bau badanku?"

Minho tersenyum paksa dengan gelengan kecil, Jeonghan memutar bola matanya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Minho menahan. Sebelum suara protes keluar, lengan kekar Minho mencengkram tubuh Jeonghan dan tubuh mereka bertemu. Keseimbangan Jeonghan diuji hingga punggunya berciuman dengan tembok terdekat. Belum puas dengan kejutan tindakannya, Minho memberikan bibir Jeonghan dengan sentuhan.

Sentuhan bibirnya.

Mereka berciuman. Erat. Dalam. Dan cukup lama. Pertahan Jeonghan melemah ketika lidah Minho mulai bertindak dan Jeonghan mulai pasrah. Suara ciuman mereka semakin memanas hingga—

 **Tuk.**

Sesuatu terjatuh. Bibir keduanya berpisah 2 detik kemudian dengan benang saliva halus. Kepala mereka berpaling pada asal suara dan menemukan nenek dengan tangan gemetaran. Gigi palsunya jatuh entah bagaimana. Minho yang kikuk berusaha tersenyum.

"HA-HA-HA." Minho tertawa kikuk layaknya tokoh kartun dengan pundak naik-turun. Ia berjalan seperti kepiting merayapi dinding untuk melewati nenek dan kembali ke ruangan tadi. Kepala nenek mengiringi kepergian Minho dan kemudian kembali ke Jeonghan.

"Aku.. harus mandi.." alasan Jeonghan, masuk kamar mandi meninggalkan nenek dengan gigi palsunya begitu saja.


	20. Chapter 20

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **CHAPTER 20**

Jeonghan mondar-mandir di dalam kamarnya sendiri. Sudah lewat dari 15 menit keluarga Minho pergi hanya dengan Direktur Shim yang sepertinya tak bisa berkata apa-apa dan seorang Choi Minho tentu saja terus melancarkan laganya layak pria jatuh cinta. Jaraknya antara Jeonghan tak jauh-jauh dari sejengkal yang membuat Jeonghan risih.

Chaeni masuk, Jeonghan berhenti bergerak seketika sembari bertanya. "Ada apa?"

Chaeni menyulurkan ponsel Jeonghan yang masih bersamanya sedari tadi. "Ponselmu. Kau memerlukannya, bukan?"

"Oh, eum.." ia mengambil ponselnya dan hanya menemukan layar utama bersih dari notifikasi. Si gembul Jung tidak bertanya keberadaannya saat ini?

"Kau memiliki rahasia lain?"

"Ha? Apa?" Jeonghan terkejut.

"Entahlah.. sejak ibu pergi meninggalkan rumah semua orang menyembunyikan rahasia padaku."

Jeonghan merasa bersalah. Ia mengelus rambut Chaeni pelan. "Maaf, tapi ini untuk hal yang terbaik agar kau tidak memiliki pikiran terlalu berat. Kau masih memiliki beberapa kredit akademik sebelum lulus bukan?"

Chaeni mengangguk. "Benar, tapi aku tidak selemah itu, oppa. Kau menyimpan rahasia padaku dan itu terasa begitu membesarkan jarak diantara kita. Aku mau dalam keluarga ini tak ada rahasia lagi."

"Aku mengerti.."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu…?"

" _Ey_ , kau masih akan tetap merahasiakan hubunganmu dengan Minho sunbaenim?"

Jeonghan mendadak kikuk. Ia ingin tertawa namun tawa tak semudah itu keluar jika sudah mendengar sebuah nama _the_ Choi Minho. Tawanya tersendat karena ampas-ampas kesal masih menyangkut ditenggorokan.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berhubungan? Apa sejak reunian lalu? Berarti itu tidak begitu lama bukan! Kalian nekat sekali mau menikah secepat ini!" Chaeni semangat, ia sampai menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Jeonghan yang lesu untuk membalas tiap pertanyaan dan tiap penyataan. " _Ey_ , kau bahkan memanggilnya dengan sebutan kesayangan?"

"HA?! Aku?! Kapan?!"

"Pangeran dungu~" Chaeni memberi _fly kiss_ yang membuat roma kuduk Jeonghan merinding. "Kau harus menggantinya menjadi pangeran dungu- _ku_ ," konotasi irama Chaeni makin menggoda Jeonghan. Bahkan ditambah dengan gerakan ekstra berupa goyangan pinggul.

"YYA!" Jeonghan melempar bantal.

Chaeni berhasil mengelak di balik bibir pintu kamar Jeonghan. "Oh, apa ayah perlu tau bahwa Minho sunbaenim yang membayar hutang keluarga kita?"

Jeonghan tersentak. Dengan cepat ia menarik tubuh Chaeni kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. "D-darimana kau tau?"

Chaeni memandangi Jeonghan dengan bingung. "I-itu hanya tebakanku saja. Minho sunbaenim kekasihmu, jadi aku merasa tidak heran jika dia membantu keluarga kita. Jika kau tidak mau ayah tau aku tidak akan mengatakannya, tenang saja." ucapan polos Chaeni membuat Jeonghan lega sesaat. Ia hanya tidak ingin adiknya tau seberapa gagalnya ia menjadi seorang manusia dan seorang kakak.

"Lebih baik jangan diberitau pada ayah. Lagi pula aku berniat untuk mengembalikan uang yang terpinjam agar p-per-pernikahan kami tidak terasa aneh.. haha," kalimat akhir Jeonghan begitu berat di pilihan satu kata hingga ia perlu membubuhi tawa garing di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku tau kau akan mengembalikannya. Aku akan membantumu."

Jeonghan melihatnya dengan cukup skeptik namun Chaeni menepis pandangan menyebalkan itu dalam bentuk sebuah pelukan hangat. Jeonghan membalas pelukan sang adik lebih erat dan begitu lekat.

"Kau tau?"

"Hm?"

"Kau masih bau,"

"Yyaish!"


	21. Chapter 21

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **CHAPTER 21**

Shim Kyeong adalah pria pintar, cerdas, licik, sebut segala hal yang bisa membuatnya terlihat begitu berkuasa, ia memiliki hal itu. Setelah keluar dari rumah keluarga Yoon, dapat dikatakan, Shim Kyeong tak puas. Ia tidak mempermasalahkan akan kepada siapa Choi Minho jatuh cinta namun ada sisi dalam dirinya yang tidak percaya bahwa cinta yang sedang Minho perlihatkan adalah sebuah kesungguhan, sesuatu yang benar-benar terjadi. Singkat kata, Minho tak sebenarnya-benarnya jatuh cinta kepada Jeonghan dan menikah hanya karena syarat dari Shim Kyeong sendiri. Melihat perawakan Jeonghan, tak mungkin ia menggoda Minho atau apapun itu.

Tuan Kang membaca kegelisahan Paman Kyeong dari bangku supir. Ia bertanya, "Sesuatu mengganggu pikiran Anda Tuan?"

"Katakan, apa kau pernah melihat perilaku Minho yang aneh semenjak ia sampai di Seoul?"

"Aneh? Tidak. Tapi saya sering melihatnya menulis. Sepertinya Tuan Muda gemar menulis."

"Oh ya, aku sering melihatnya menulis namun tak pernah sekalipun Minho memberitahuku apa yang tengah ia tulisnya. Selain itu? Apa ia sering pergi ke suatu tempat yang spesifik? Restoran atau apapun itu?"

Tuan Kang menggeleng ragu. Bagaimana ia akan tau jika nyaris 24 jam ia juga harus mengurus Paman Kyeong dan Minho selalu terbang menghilang tiba-tiba dari mansion tanpa sepatah kata.

Paman Kyeong tiba-tiba mengeluarkan telunjuknya, mengetuk-ngetuk angina seolah menunjuk sebuah fakta yang mengambang. Tuan Kang terlihat kerepotan antara melihat Paman Kyeong dan jalanan di depannya.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Paman Kyeong entah atas dasar apa. "Minho tidak pernah pergi berkencan dan secara tiba-tiba ia mengatakan padaku ia ingin menikah? Bukan 'kah itu aneh untukmu Tuan Kang?"

Tuan Kang mendengung panjang lebar. Ia pun tak tau harus menanggapi seperti apa.

"Seberapa lama mereka saling kenal? Dimana mereka pertama kali bertemu? Bagaimana bisa mereka bertemu? Apa yang mereka lakukan saat pertama kali bertemu? Apa yang mereka lakukan saat mereka berkencan?" pertanyaan Paman Kyeong semakin bertubi-tubi.

"Aku rasa pertanyaan terakhir agak sedikit tabu untuk ditanyakan—"

"..bagaimana mereka bisa jatuh cinta..?" Paman Kyeong tidak mendengarkan Tuan Kang. "Tuan Kang, apa kau memiliki kenalan mata-mata handal?" secara tiba-tiba pertanyaan menjadi berputar menyeramkan.

Tuan Kang tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut karena ia tau akan pergi kemana hal berikutnya berlanjut.

"Aku memerlukan mata-mata handal."

"Tuan, Anda terlalu keterlaluan jika harus tidak percaya dengan perasaan yang dimiliki oleh Tuan Muda."

"Aku benar-benar memerlukan mata-mata handal."

"Tuan—" Tuan Kang akhirnya mengalah, menghela panjang. "Baiklah, saya akan mencarikan mata-mata handal walau saya yakin Anda tak memerlukannya."


	22. Chapter 22

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **CHAPTER 22**

Awalnya, menjadi pengamat hanyalah salah satu bentuk pekerjaan untuk Tuan Kang. Perlahan kegiatan itu berubah menjadi sebuah runitas. Tuan Kang suka mengamati apa yang berada di kisaran matanya. Benda, binatang hingga orang.

Sejak menginjakkan kaki di Korea, Tuan Kang mendapati figuran Minho adalah pria yang senang akan hidupnya, kompetitif dan tak ingin memiliki begitu banyak pikiran. Tentu hanya sebatas bayangan kasar awal, perlu banyak pengamatan untuk mendapatkan hasil akhir pastinya. Lambat laun ia sadar akan beberapa koreksi yang di dapat. Minho tidak senang akan hidupnya seperti yang Tuan Kang bayangkan, Minho adalah pria yang senang dan ingin lebih akan sesuatu di hidupnya. Minho kompetitif, hal ini terlalu terbuka jelas oleh Tuan Kang, seperti halaman pembuka dari sebuah buku. Dan Minho memiliki begitu banyak pikiran.

Kenapa?

Tuan Kang sekali – dua kali sering menemukan Minho duduk tenang dan mencoret-coret secarik kertas dengan pena. Hal itu terlalu sering hingga Tuan Kang menemukan dirinya tertarik untuk tahu apa yang dicoret oleh seorang Choi Minho. Sebuah agenda keuangankah? Sebuah fiksikah? Atau bahkan sebuah curahan hati?

Tebakan terakhir nyaris benar. Minho tengah menulis curahan hati dalam sebuah puisi. Tuan Kang tak sengaja menemukan tumpukan helaian kertas yang sudah cukup rapuh tertumpuk dalam sebuah sampul kulit tanpa pengikat. Helaian itu terlalu banyak hingga mampu disebut sebagai sebuah buku –jika helaian itu terjilid rapi. Rapuhnya kertas menandakan seberapa lama mereka tersimpan –bersatu dengan debu, untung tidak terurai.

" _Apa Tuan Muda Minho pernah memiliki hubungan dengan beberapa wanita dulunya?" sempat Tuan Kang bertanya, setelah menemukan coretan hati Minho. Bertanya pada Uhm Yuna._

 _Yuna berpikir cukup lama saat itu, entah bingung harus memilih heels merah atau marun tua. "Aku rasa tidak. Dia hanya senang memainkan perasaan wanita yang mencoba mendekatinya." Yuna alih-alih membawa kedua heels tersebut. "Aku akan beli dua-duanya."_

 _Memainkan_ katanya. Helaian kertas Minho bercerita lain. Helaian kertas Minho menggambarkan kisah, kisah yang –sepertinya- Minho rasakan. Minho seperti pria yang percaya akan cinta sejati. Mungkin Minho tengah mencari karena setiap helaiannya ada dimana hatinya bertanya, ada dimana hatinya bimbang dan ada dimana hatinya terluka. Tiap helai memiliki tanggal, tanpa nama dan judul. Helai yang tak memiliki tanggal mendapati tinta lain. Beberapa dari tinta lain itu terbaca familiar di ujung lidah Tuan Kang. Oh, ini adalah kalimat dari F. Scott Fitzgerald.

— _I used to build dreams about you—_

Cukup dari sepenggal kalimat itu, Tuan Kang tau akan koreksi pengamatannya.

Seorang Choi Minho adalah pria puitis.

Terasa begitu nano. Terlahir megah bermakan sendok emas dan berlian, sosok Minho tentu gambaran dari arogan, penentang dan ingin bebas. Seolah Minho tahu fiksi dan omongan manusia dapat ia rusak dengan membentuk kepribadiaan yang lain. Ia bahagia dengan hidupnya dan ingin lebih. Ia kompetitif. Ia bahkan puitis walau tak ada yang mengubris. Kombinasi yang aneh, namun terlihat sempurna di seorang Choi Minho. Mungkin ini akan menjadi rahasia kecil diantara mereka.

Sejak saat itu, Tuan Kang selalu menyembunyikan helaian kertas di tempat yang mudah di dapat oleh Minho. Bahkan Tuan Kang juga menyediakan dua pena tak jauh dari helaian kertas itu disembunyikan. Ia puas tiap kali melihat helaian kertas semakin menipis, tertanda bahwa Minho memakainya dan ia rancu ingin bertanya telah berapa puisi tercipta olehnya?

"Aku memerlukan mata-mata handal."

Kalimat Paman Kyeong terdengar begitu kasar entah dasar apa di telinga Tuan Kang. Namun bukan Tuan Kang namanya jika ia tidak tau bagaimana sifat Paman Kyeong. Terlalu familiar akan sifat Paman Kyeong, Tuan Kang mencoba untuk menghadang susunan rencana apapun itu.

"Tuan, Anda terlalu keterlaluan jika harus tidak percaya dengan perasaan yang dimiliki oleh Tuan Muda."

"Aku benar-benar memerlukan mata-mata handal."

"Tuan—" Tuan Kang akhirnya mengalah, menghela panjang. "Baiklah, saya akan mencarikan mata-mata handal walau saya yakin Anda tak memerlukannya."

Segenap rasa ingin Tuan Kang katakan bahwa Minho bukanlah pria yang akan main-main masalah cinta. Jika Minho mengatakan ia ingin menikahi Jeonghan itu artinya pria itu menemukan cinta yang selama ini ia cari dan ia percaya, benar bukan? Gelombang romansa yang selama ini ia rasakan akhirnya menenang membentuk sebuah aliran manis, benar bukan?

Benar, bukan?


	23. Chapter 23

**PUISI UNTUK CINDERELLA**

 **CHAPTER 23**

Minho memarkirkan mobilnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak manis di kursi penumpang samping. Ia menghubungi Jeonghan. Perlu tiga _ttu-ttu_ sebelum Jeonghan menerima telponnya dengan satu kata.

" _Apa?_ "

"Aku tau kau tidak berada di rumah walau dokter menyuruhmu untuk beristihat selama kurang lebih dua hari."

" _Kenapa kau terdengar khawatir dengan kondisiku?_ "

"Karena kau calon suamiku!"

" _Ugh,_ " Jeonghan memutar bola mata walau Minho tak melihat namun ia tau berdasarkan nada suara Jeonghan. " _Jika kau tidak memiliki sesuatu yang penting untuk kau bicarakan, akan aku matikan!_ " ancamnya.

"Ada. Pertama, kau harus keluar dari kantormu, aku berada di depan—"

"Bye!" – **TUT**. Panggilan terputus. Beberapa detik kemudian Minho kembali menelpon, kali ini Jeonghan _reject_. Ia ingin fokus bekerja. Beristirahat untuk saat ini bukan pilihan. _Toh_ , kepalanya terasa masih baik-baik saja hingga saat ini.

Minho sepertinya menyerah setelah mencoba menelpon dua kali. Jeonghan menyimpan ponselnya dan mulai fokus pada pekerjaan. Mengingat sebentar lagi musim semi datang, koleksi terbaru mulai berhamburan dan konsep-konsep baru juga mulai bermunculan. Jeonghan perlu memperhatikan tiap-tiap detail karena pekerjaan si gembul Jung juga akan menjadi pekerjaannya. Bahkan Nona Jung sudah mulai merancang beberapa koleksi terbaru untuk di pamerkan dalam beberapa bulan ke depannya. Jeonghan ingin membantu Nona Jung di studionya namun dalam koleksi tahun ini entah mengapa Jeonghan ikut ditunjuk sebagai asisten editor sementara menggantikan asisten editor yang sedang mengambil cuti hamil. Kepala Jeonghan serasa ingin meledak jika ia harus mengurutkan satu per satu tugasnya setelah pemotretan ini. Jeonghan perlu ikut rapat mingguan untuk merangkum ide terbitan terbaru. Jeonghan juga perlu pergi ke _supplier_ kain untuk menemukan beberapa bahan yang diperlukan Nona Jung. Ditambah ia harus memeriksa narasumber terbaru untuk artikel bebas di majalah. Semua terasa menjadi beban jika mengingat Minho— ah, Choi Minho. Menyebutkan namanya saja sudah beban bagi seorang Yoon Jeonghan.

Satu studio berhenti bergerak ketika speaker dari ruangan informasi berdering pelan seolah seseorang mengetuk microfon. Satu studio terpaku pada pengeras suara secara bersamaan atau sekedar memasang telinga baik-baik.

"Selamat siang semuanya. Panggilan untuk Cinderella diharapkan untuk menemui calon suami di lobi kantor untuk melakukan _fitting_ baju pernikahan. Sekali lagi panggilan untuk Cinderella diharapkan untuk menemui calon suami di lobi kantor untuk melakukan _fitting_ baju pernikahan."

Sahut menyahut tawa terdengar dengan kalimat informan yang tak kalah bingung saat nama Cinderella harus disebut. Tak ada yang tahu siapa itu Cinderella tentunya.

Jeonghan menjatuhkan segala yang terpegang olehnya di panggilan pertama. Kuduknya meremang. Itu bukan namanya namun ia tahu dirinyalah yang tengah dipanggil. Ia berlari, kencang layaknya ninja dan menemukan Minho melambai manis, menyangkut di meja infomasi.

BAGUS CHOI MINHO, BAGUS! Wajah Jeonghan seolah berkata demikian. Jika bisa, Jeonghan mungkin sudah mengeluarkan tanduk dengan asap menggebu keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Segera tangan Jeonghan meraih kerah Minho dan menyeretnya keluar dari lobi meninggalkan para saksi mata dan telinga hanya mencoba mengolah adegan yang baru saja melintas.

Jeonghan ingin marah. Kedua tangannya telah terkepal dan mengudara ingin menghantam seorang Choi Minho. Entah malu entah kesal yang ia rasakan kini, ia pun tak tahu. Jeonghan ingin berteriak namun situasi tak akan memungkinkan. Jeonghan bahkan ingin menghancurkan wajah Minho jika bisa namun entah mengapa tiap inci dari tubuh Minho seperti berteriak jutaan won hingga Jeonghan tak berani menyentuhnya sedikitpun. Kepalan tangan Jeonghan akhirnya turun tanpa landasan. Merasa itu adalah isyarat berakhirnya emosi Jeonghan, Minho memamerkan kunci mobilnya dan mengajak Jeonghan untuk segera menuju mobilnya yang masih terparkir di depan kantor.

Jeonghan merebut kunci mobil tanpa perintah dan melangkah keras menuju mobil. Nyaris ia membanting pintu mobil namun segera sadar bahwa tanggalnya pintu mobil akan mengakibatkan salah satu ginjalnya ikut tanggal sebagai biaya perbaikan.

Jeonghan menjadi pengemudi dan Minho duduk di bangku samping supir. Minho memasukkan alamat toko yang akan menjadi pilihan baju pengantin mereka ke navigator.

"Ini adalah toko favorit keluarga kami." Minho hendak bercerita namun ketika Jeonghan memasukkan persneling dan menginjak keras pedal, tubuh Minho terbawa arus hingga punggungnya mencium sempurna jok mobil. "Haha, kau marah?" sindir Minho.

"HA! AKU MARAH?! HAA!" balas Jeonghan tak kalah sarkasme dengan suara setengah berteriak. "Untuk apa aku marah?! Aku baru saja meninggalkan pekerjaanku di tengah pemotretan! Aku juga harus kembali ke kantor untuk melakukan rapat karena aku harus menggantikan asisten editor yang tengah cuti hamil! Aku bahkan perlu menemukan narasumber baru agar tim reporter dapat memberikanku bahan baru untuk artikel bebas! Kau juga pasti tidak percaya bahwa aku harus pergi memilih kain yang diperlukan si gembul Jung yang sepertinya tidak bisa aku lakukan hari ini! Dan terimakasih padamu aku sepertinya tidak akan bisa ke studio si gembul Jung untuk belajar koleksi terbarunya karena pernikahan gila ini akan dilaksanakan dalam seminggu lagi!" Jeonghan menginjak rem mendadak untuk berhenti di lampu lalu lintas setelah puas memacu kecepatan diatas 100 km/jam. Beruntung Minho menahan tubuhnya untuk tetap seimbang hingga kepalanya selamat dari benturan.

"Untuk apa aku marah?!" Jeonghan melotot pada Minho yang berpegang teguh pada _safety belt_ nya.

Kepala Minho mengangguk dengan mata mengatup takut. "Ya, kau tak mungkin marah. Maafkan aku."

" **Belok kiri**."

" **Belok kiri**."

" **Belok kiri**."

" _Haish_ —!" tangan Jeonghan mengudara, siap menghantam sebelum **PIP** — Minho berhasil mematikan navigator terlebih dahulu sebelum benda itu menjadi jenazah di tangan Jeonghan.


End file.
